Almas Gémeas
by Marta Swan-Potter
Summary: Os opostos são para ficar afastados. Ou não? Lily Evans nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Nem o amor, nem o ódio. Seria possível que James Potter, o eterno galinha, conquistador, galanteador, fosse a alma gémea de Lily Evans? SEXTO CAPÍTULO COMPLETO!
1. Atração Oculta

**Esta é uma fic que estou a escrever em conjunto com uma amiga, espero que gostem! Agora já podem mandar reviews anónimas! Passa-se no fim do 6º ano e continua para a frente.**

**Disclaimer: Todas as personagens são da autora J. K. Rowling ,excepto a Emma e a Susan. Elas são nossas(por agora!)**

**Apresentação das personagens:**

**o** Lily Evans : Rapariga ruiva com espantosos olhos verdes, teimosa, inteligente, e monitora da escola. Gosta de James Potter, mas não o assume nem para ela mesma....

**o** James Potter : Rapaz moreno com cabelo preto despenteado e olhos cor de avelã. Também inteligente, e é considerado pela população feminina de Hogwarts, juntamente com Sirius Black, os mais belos rapazes da escola. (belos e não só...). Faz parte dos marotos, um grupo de quatro rapazes, que só fazem bagunça. É perdidamente apaixonado por Lily Evans, para desespero de muitas outra raparigas.

**o** Sirius Black: Também moreno, inteligente e belo e uma dos marotos. Pode ser chamado também de convencido, galinha e mulherengo..... Mas tem alguém especial...

**o **Susan Mathews : Elegante com cabelo negro, de olhos azuis, não se dá muito bem com o estudo (como ela se indentifica com muitos de nós!), adora Quadribol e uma certa pessoa também.... É extremamente rebelde.

**o **Remus Lupin : Apesar de ser monitor, é também um maroto. Tem um cabelo castanho e olhos também castanhos, e infelizmente também um pequeno problema mas confia nos seus amigos para o ajudarem. Isso também o impede de ficar com quem quer...

**o** Emma Smith : De olhos negros, que fazem um grande contraste com o seu grande cabelo loiro, é totalmente desprendida do estudo, embora seja tímida e calada, mas quando fala, normalmente é com alguma sabedoria, outras vezes só diz porcarias.

**o **Frank Longbottom : Um moreno atraente, estudioso e muito corajoso. Namora com Alice desde o quarto ano, e acha que ela é a garota mais perfeita que existe.

**o **Alice Campbell : Morena linda, muito independente e dona de si mesma. Apaixonou-se por Frank e namora com ele há 2 anos. Ele é muito especial.

**o** Pedro Pettigrew: Glutão, também é um maroto. Passa a maior parte do tempo a comer nas cozinhas, e não tem ninguém especial.

* * *

**Almas Gémeas**

**Capítulo 1: A Atracção Oculta**

Tudo.

Nada.

Duas coisas completamente opostas, mesmo assim, completam-se. Será que é alguma lei física do Universo? Ou simplesmente isso _é _o Universo.

O Tudo e o Nada. Tudo, todo o nada. Nada, e um nada de tudo. O que é _exactamente_ o Tudo e o Nada? Será que é possível sequer definir essa combinação tão única? Tão diferente, tão estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo, _perfeita?_

Sim, há uma resposta: o Amor e o Ódio.

Amor por nada, pela mais ínfima das coisas ínfimas, um _nada_. Ódio por tudo, por todas as pessoas, todos os seres, todas as coisas, por _tudo._

Tudo pode coexistir. Nada está sozinho, abandonado. Não. Tudo tem o seu oposto.

O Yin e o Yang, o Sol e a Lua, a Terra e o Mar. Opostos, mas juntos. Será essa a verdadeira lei do Universo? Tudo tem o seu oposto, e todos os opostos se completam.

Por isso, porque não aplicar isso às pessoas?

Alma gémea, cara-metade, todas as pessoas têm uma. O mais difícil não é encontrá-la. É saber que a encontrámos. Por isso é preciso ter atenção. Porque a pessoa que odiamos pode ser a nossa alma gémea. Porque os opostos podem coexistir. Podemos amar da mais profunda maneira uma pessoa, e depois odiá-la com todas as nossas forças sem deixar de a amar. O amor pode ser camuflado, mascarado, até ser quase ocultado pelo ódio, mas nunca deixa de existir.

E essa é a história de James Potter e Lily Evans. Uma história de amor que envolve pessoas opostas, mas que nem por isso deixam de se amar. Mesmo que não o assumam. Pelo menos um dos dois.

**

Narração: Lily Evans

Diário de Lily Evans 

_20 de Maio de 1977, Sexta Feira_

_Querido diário, _

_QUE ÓDIO! _

_O Potter meteu-se com o Severus, ele e mais o resto do grupinho, que raiva!_

_Ele além de ser um engatatão é mesmo convencido, ele pensa que me vai conseguir incluir na sua lista, mas está muito enganado. Será que ele não consegue ser mais normal? Ainda na semana passada o apanhei na sala de Encantamentos a curtir com a sua 'namoradinha da semana'. QUE RAIVA! Ele só sabe destruir o coração dessas pobres moças… E ainda diz que me ama… _

_Mudando de assunto… no sábado vai haver um passeio a Hogsmeade, a Escola deu-nos a oportunidade de comprar o nosso fato para o baile de encerramento do nosso 6º ano. Vai ser um baile de máscaras. Vai ser um máximo!_

De repente a Alice e a Emma entraram no dormitório, e eu fechei o diário, mas com tanta raiva, que elas acabaram por me perguntar o que se passava, quando entrou a Susan e se juntou à longa conversa.

- Então onde vamos amanhã? - perguntei, precisávamos de um fato.

- Hum.... Vamos à Madame Malkin? E depois podemos ir ao Três Vassouras. - disse Emma.

- Não podemos ir ao Cabeça de Porco? - sugeriu Susan, ela sabia que esse sítio não era proibido, mas o dono deixáva-nos beber tudo, por isso ela gostava de ir lá, não por causa das bebidas, mas apenas só porque gostava de quebrar as regras.

- Tudo bem. Desde que eu não veja aquele maldito do Potter.

Elas todas olharam para mim com cara de caso, até que eu fiz uma careta e elas começaram todas a rir. Continuámos a conversa, até que quando nos deitámos já eram 2:30 da madrugada.

**

Narração: James Potter

Eu estava deitado na minha cama a olhar par o tecto e a pensar. Estava a pensar no momento em que Lily Evans, ( a rapariga mais certinha e bonita de Hogwarts ) me viu agarrado na sala de encantamentos a outra rapariga. Entrei em transe.

Quando Sirius me abanou, eu estremeci e olhei para ele.

- Estou aqui a chamar-te há mais de cinco minutos, o que é que tens?

- Ah, nada. Estou apenas a pensar na minha ruivinha. – Disse eu.

- Bem me parecia, estavas com cara de otário! – Comentou Sirius rindo. O que fez com que Remus, Peter e Frank se rissem também.

- Não tou para chatices, deixem-me dormir. – Deitei-me apagando a luz.

O resto dos rapazes fez igual. Passado alguns minutos já tinhamos adormecido.

* * *

Então? Gostaram? Deixem uma review!


	2. O Passeio a Hogsmeade

**O Passeio a Hogsmeade**

Narração: Lily Evans

Eu fui a primeira a acordar, e claro tive que acordar as outras, isto é uma desvantagem de ser a primeira a acordar.

- Meninas, toca a acordar. ALICE, SU, EMM. ACORDEM!

Um estrondo e …

- LILY! – A Emm, a mais dorminhoca, mandou um berro para deitar o castelo abaixo. Eu olhei para as camas. Ela estava no meio do chão, completamente enrolada nos lençóis. Eu sorri e logo a seguir fui tomar um banho e lavar os dentes, para me vestir, para ir a Hogsmeade.

– Vamos lá, hoje vamos a Hogsmeade. Bem, eu vou tomar um banho.

A Alice acordou no momento em que eu tinha entrado para a casa de banho.

- Bom Dia … - disse ela levantando-se e chamando as outras – Susan, Emma, vamos lá, levantem-se, hoje é o passeio a Hogsmeade!

Elas todas tomaram o seu banho, lavaram os dentes, vestiram-se e foram para o Salão Principal, para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**

Narração: James Potter

O Frank foi o primeiro acordar, e logo a seguir, veio me acordar a mim.

- James, ACORDA! – Chamou-me o Frank, mas tão alto que eu acabei de cair da cama abaixo.

- Ei! Estás maluco ou quê? Que susto, é preciso acordar assim as pessoas? – Resmunguei eu. Levantei-me, e fui em direcção à casa de banho enquanto Frank acordava o resto dos rapazes, anunciando que esta manhã era a ida Hogsmeade. Ele adorava acordar as pessoas com gritos.

- Vamos lá, ACORDEM, hoje vamos a Hogsmeade. - Gritou Frank, já pronto, para descer e esperar Alice, que era sua namorada desde o seu quarto ano. – Peter, Sirius, Remus!

Frank desceu primeiro que os outros para esperar a sua amada. Enquanto eu, Sirius, Remus, e o Peter, nos aprontávamos para descer também. Quando nós descemos para a sala comum, Frank não estava lá.

- Ele e as meninas já devem ter ido, porque ele não larga a Alice e elas andam sempre juntas… - afirmei eu, e Sirius apenas deu uma risada fraquinha.

Fomos os quatro para o salão principal para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia a todos! – Disse eu, quando reparei em Lily – Para ti um bom-dia especial, ruivinha.

- Cala a boca, Potter. – Disse ela irritada. E deixando um sorriso estampado na minha cara – E é Evans para ti, EVANS!

**

Narração: Lily Evans

Dirigimo-nos para Hogsmeade. Infelizmente os Marotos vieram juntos a nós, mas deixa lá. Eu, a Alice, a Emma e a Susan, fomos a uma loja de roupa para bailes de máscaras para comprar o nosso fato, para o baile de Natal.

- Lily, o que achas deste, em mim? – Perguntou a Susan.

- Acho que te fica muito bem, é da cor dos teus olhos. – Respondi eu, com um sorriso na cara. Alice e Emm concordaram comigo.

Susan era uma rapariga de olhos azuis, com cabelos negros um pouco curtos.

Depois de termos escolhido os fatos, fomos ao Três Vassouras ter com os rapazes. Aproveitamos enquanto eles iam comprar o fato deles, para beber uma cerveja de manteiga.

Narração: James Potter

Fomos comprar os nossos fatos depois delas. E claro que demoramos menos tempo.

Depois de comprarmos os fatos, fomos ter com elas ao Três Vassouras, para voltarmos todos juntos, isso deixava o meu Lírio profundamente incomodada.

Quando voltamos eram uma da tarde. Fomos pousar os fatos novos nos dormitórios, e de seguida dirigimo-nos para o salão principal, para almoçarmos.

- Bem, que calmo que isto está, não achas ruivinha? – Perguntei eu, para ela. Ela estava mesmo à minha frente, o que a deixava muito mal, ou melhor desconfortável.

- Potter, é Evans para ti. – Disse ela irritada – E já que tu dizes que está calmo, porque não fazes uma das tuas palhaçadas aqui para nós.

Todos começaram a rir, da afirmação dela.

- Parece que já não é preciso … - Comentei eu.

**

Narração: Lily Evans

Que raiva!

Eu não aguentava mais ali à frente dele. Depois do desconfortável almoço, eu aproveitei o tempo antes de jantar, para fazer os trabalhos, assim amanhã estaria livre para descansar. As meninas acabaram por fazer igual.

Ficamos lá até às 19 horas. A essa hora fomos jantar, e eu sentei-me bem longe de James.

Quando acabamos de jantar, fomos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, ficamos a conversar. Eu às 21 horas subi, mas as outras ficaram lá em baixo, subi um pouco mais cedo para escrever no meu Diário.

Diário de Lily Evans 

_21 de Maio de 1977, Sábado_

_Querido diário, _

_Hoje a ida a Hogsmeade foi muito boa. O meu fato é lindo. Vou vestida de princesa renascentista. O vestido é verde-esmeralda com pequenos detalhes dourados. As meninas disseram que me ficava lindamente porque sobressaia os meus olhos, que também eram verdes, e ficava lindo com o meu cabelo ruivo. Hoje no almoço, fiquei em frente da pessoa mais irritante, Potter. QUE RAIVA! Ele só me chama de 'ruivinha', isso mete-me um ódio, que nem imaginas. Bom, eu vou dormir que já me está a dar o sono. Boa Noite!_

Fechei o diário, pousei-o numa gaveta da minha mesinha de cabeceira, apaguei a luz, deitei-me e logo adormeci.

**

Narração: James Potter

Estávamos lá em baixo, a Lily tinha ido para cima, e passado meia hora fomos nós também, menos Pedro, que foi às cozinhas. As raparigas (Emma, Susan, Alice) também subiram para os dormitórios. Ficámos a conversar.

- Então, James? O teu 'lírio' hoje não estava lá muito animada, pois não? – Sirius deu-me um sorrisinho insinuante.

- É. Mas ao menos não era eu que quase deitava cerveja por cima de mim ao olhar para uma certa pessoa…

Sirius corou.

- Não sei do que estás a falar.

- Não estava a falar de ti, meu palhaço! Isso tu fazes sempre. Estou a falar contigo, não é Remus?

Remus, que estava dissimuladamente a ouvir a conversa, corou furiosamente.

- O que é o quê?

- Ora, não te faças de desentendido! Eu vi-te, estavas completamente vidrado na Emm. – Ele corou ainda mais.

- Não é nada disso, eu estava …

– Ao menos eu assumo. – mostrei-lhe um sorriso de triunfo.

E com isto, deixei-o a pensar, enquanto me deitava para dormir.


	3. As palavras inesquecíveis

**As palavras inesquecíveis**

Narração: James Potter

Eu estava na cama, eram 8:00, mas como era domingo deixei-me ficar lá a pensar. Reparei que o Pedro não estava no dormitório, conclui que devia estar no Salão Nobre a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Fiquei a pensar na Lily. Será que ela me odiava assim tanto? Era desesperante. Eu tinha a certeza que ela era a 'tal'. Mas eu não era o seu 'tal'.

Passada meia hora, cansei-me de ficar apenas deitado, na cama, a pensar. Levantei-me, fui tomar um banho, e lavar os dentes. Quando saí da casa de banho, vesti-me, e acordei o Remus, e pedi-lhe que acordasse os outros. Desci e dirigi-me para o salão nobre e encontrei lá a Lily, a Emma, a Susan e a Alice.

- Bom dia, meninas! – Cumprimentei eu, mas apenas a Susan, a Emma e a Alice responderam, a Lily nem sequer me olhou. Sentei-me ao lado dela. – O bom dia, também foi para ti, lírio!

- Bom dia, Potter. – Cumprimentou ela. Mas acrescentou rapidamente. – E é EVANS, para ti, Potter!

Eu não lhe respondi, já tinha ouvido bastantes 'Potter' aquela semana. Quando é que ela me ia chamar de James? Ela chamava os outros marotos pelo nome, porque não eu também?

- James, o Frank ainda está a dormir? – Alice perguntou.

- Não, eu antes de sair de lá acordei o Remus e pedi-lhe que acordasse os outros. Se é que o Remus não voltou a dormir.

Depois de tomarmos o pequeno-almoço pedi-lhes que me acompanhassem até à torre da Grifinória, para ir ao dormitório ver a demora.

**

Narração: Lily Evans

Bem, acompanhamos o Potter até à torre da Grifinória, para descobrirmos a demora dos rapazes. Esperámos cerca de 20 minutos, e lá estavam eles a descer as escadas do dormitório.

- Que dorminhocos! – Disse Alice, dando um beijo em Frank. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Responderam eles em coro.

O Remus, o Sirius e o Frank foram tomar o pequeno-almoço e eu as meninas e o Potter (infelizmente), decidimos esperá-los à beira do lago. Quando eles chegaram, eu estava encostada a uma árvore, a ler e as meninas e o Potter estavam um pouco mais à frente a conversar.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Que tal jogarmos ao Verdade e Consequência? – sugeriu o Potter. – Eu vi duas garotas a jogar em frente à minha casa, no Verão. É um jogo trouxa, não sei como se joga.

- A Lily é capaz de saber. – disse a Susan. – Lily sabes como se joga ao Verdade e Consequência?

E eu respondi:

- Sim sei. – respondi eu. – É um jogo em que podem jogar um determinado número de pessoas, que se juntam numa roda, com uma garrafa de vidro no meio. Têm que girá-la e por exemplo a base da garrafa é a resposta e a ponta é a pergunta. Quem calhar com a ponta pergunta 'Verdade ou Consequência?' E o que calhar a base responde ou Verdade ou Consequência. Se ele quiser verdade tem responder a uma pergunta que o da ponta vai fazer, se responder consequência têm que fazer uma coisa que o outro escolhe, mesmo que não queira ou que não goste.

- Interessante. – disse o Remus. – Mas GOSTEI!

- Então vamos jogar. – disse o Frank.

E o Potter:

- _Accio garrafa de vidro_. – quando ele disse, uma garrafa de vidro dirigiu-se à mão dele. E segurando disse. – Perfeito.

- Então eu vou fazer um feitiço contra a mentira. – acrescentou o Sirius.

Eu pousei o livro, e pus-me na roda que já estava a ser formada, pelos outros. E começámos a jogar. A Emma rodou a garrafa.

Sirius X Emma

- Verdade ou Consequência? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Consequência. – respondeu a Emma rapidamente.

- Vais ter que saltar para o lago. – afirmou Sirius.

A Emma levantou-se e dirigiu-se à ponta da margem, e atirou-se. Nós fartámo-nos de rir. Quando saiu murmurou um feitiço para secar as roupas, e vi-a a olhar dissimuladamente para o Remus, que não tirava os olhos dela, mas nem sequer toquei no assunto, do jeito que eles são envergonhados.

Frank X Susan

- Verdade ou Consequência? – Perguntou ele.

E rapidamente Susan respondeu:

- Hum… Verdade.

- Gostas de alguém da nossa turma da Grifinória? – perguntou ele.

- Não. – a garrafa começou a tremer e a emitir um desagradável apito.

- Diz a verdade, Su! – disse Sirius com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Pronto, está bem, SIM!

O apito parou, e todos, que estavam com as mãos nos ouvidos, tiraram-nas, excepto a Su que não tinha tapado os ouvidos.

Ficámos todos a olhar para ela. A Susan não mentia! Ela podia ser muito rebelde, mas era leal aos seus amigos e era muito verdadeira… O que se passava? Ela não tinha a cabeça baixa, pelo contrário, tinha um olhar de desafio que mostrava a todos nós, mas quando o seu olhar passou pelo Sirius, fixou o olhar nele, com o mesmo olhar de desafio. Ela não era nada envergonhada, ao contrário de mim e da Emma, que provavelmente, ficaríamos vermelhas até que parassem de olhar para nós. Ninguém se atreveu a falar. Ninguém queria desafiá-la, e arriscar-se a levar uma resposta torta.

- Hum… Vamos jogar outra vez? – e rodei a garrafa.

James X Lily

- Verdade ou Consequência? – Perguntou ele, com um sorriso maroto. Maroto demais para dizer a verdade.

E rapidamente respondi:

- Consequência. – Atrapalhada.

- Hum... tens que ir ao baile de encerramento comigo. – Disse ele.

- O QUÊ? – Gritei eu, vermelha de fúria e de vergonha. As pessoas que estavam também à volta do lago olharam para mim, mas eu não me importava. Como ele era ODIOSO! – NEM PENSAR!

- Não, não… - murmurou ele. E pondo-se na minha frente disse. – Lily Evans, aceitas ir ao baile de encerramento comigo?

- Eu… Eu aceito. – Disse eu sem mais nenhuma saída.

E ele aproximou-se de mim, e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- _Amo-te._ – E voltou para o lugar.

Eu não falei nada, apenas devo ter ficado mais vermelha que nunca.

Alice X Remus

- Verdade ou Consequência?

Remus hesitou um pouco, olhou de relance para a Emm, que olhava fixamente para a garrafa.

- Consequência.

- Vais ter de te declarar da maneira mais romântica possível…

- A quem? – perguntou ele, visivelmente nervoso.

- Ajudem aí, pessoal! – pediu ela.

- A mim! – berrou o Potter. Estúpido, como sempre.

- À McKinnon! – disse o Sirius, com um sorriso de sádico. Ela já tinha namorado com ele, mas acho que ele queria vingar-se… não correu lá muito bem.

- À Emm! – sussurrei no ouvido da Alice, com um sorriso. Ela virou-se para mim com um largo sorriso na cara, um sorriso 'eles vão ficar mesmo mal'. Depois levantou a mão para calar os outros, que continuavam a sugerir pessoas, desde o Hagrid, à McGonagall, passando pela Madame Pomfrey e por várias raparigas da Corvinal.

- Ahem! Depois de uma longa deliberação (mas ela nem falou com ninguém! – resmungou o Sirius!), hum, telepatia feminina, meu amigo… - e piscou para ele – decidi que o nosso caro Remus vai declarar-se a… Emma Smith!

Tanto ela como ele ficaram rubros de vergonha! Mas ele em pouco tempo puxou da varinha, nem sequer reclamou da decisão, e conjurou um ramo de rosas amarelas, a cor preferida dela. Aproximou-se dela e disse:

- Sabes uma coisa? – ele já não estava tão vermelho, mas notava-se ainda algum nervosismo.

- Não. – o que não acontecia com ela, Emm estava totalmente vermelha e muito encabulada.

- As marés do mar são controladas pela Lua. Interessante não?

- Sim, ah, muito…

- É sim… Sabes porquê? Porque as marés dão equilíbrio. A Lua dá-lhes equilíbrio. E tu és a minha Lua… Tu equilibras-me. Sempre.

Eu, a Su e a Alice estávamos completamente comovidas, enquanto os rapazes olhavam com admiração para ele. Mas eu estava, e era a única, espantada com o Remus. Espantada porque ele dizia aquilo como se o sentisse. Eu apenas tinha sugerido a Emm porque eles são os dois muito envergonhados e tímidos, e por isso ia ser um desafio para eles. Apesar de que já o apanhei muitas vezes a olhar para ela, com um brilho estranho no olhar que ainda não consegui identificar, e ele dava-me um olhar do tipo 'não contes nada a ninguém, _por favor!_' Mas ultimamente a Emma também não estava normal… Havia alturas em que ela ficava sozinha no dormitório sentada na beirada da janela, a pensar. Achei isso muito estranho, mas não comentei com ninguém. E agora tudo isso se encaixava… Seria possível que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela? Mas ela não estava. Isso eu sabia… Ou será que não? Quer dizer, nós somos melhores amigas! E nós relacionamo-nos melhor uma com a outra! Como era possível que ela estivesse apaixonada e não _me _contasse? Mas o que está feito, feito está, agora não ia chorar por cima disso. Ah, mas ia tirar isso a limpo, e à força de fosse preciso.

Depois dessa declaração de amor tão profunda, a Emm não disse nada, apenas ficou mais vermelha ainda e ia falar alguma coisa quando o Remus pôs o seu dedo por cima dos lábios dela e conjurou com a varinha uma cabine Imperturbável. Ora, isso impediu que todos nós víssemos o que eles estavam a fazer, ou ouvíssemos o que eles diziam, porque a cabine era totalmente coberta e era à prova de som. Feitiço jeitoso, esse. Tinha que pedir ao Remus. Os marotos começaram a tentar anular o feitiço da cabine, mas não conseguiram, até que alguns minutos depois a cabine evaporou-se, e saíram de lá um Remus muito cabisbaixo e assoberbado com uma tristeza enorme, juntamente com uma Emma igualmente triste, mas ao mesmo tempo, seria possível? Alegre? Achei isso muito estranho, mas as minhas suspeitas apenas pareciam confirmar-se… Tinha de esclarecer isso…

Depois desse episódio, fomos almoçar. Ninguém falava com eles sobre o jogo, apenas coisas triviais. Se fosse alguma coisa que envolvesse os dois, o Remus olhava para a Emm, e ela olhava para o prato, e nenhum deles falava. A seguir a este almoço constrangedor, decidi ir à biblioteca, para fazer um trabalho extra. E lá fui eu.

**

Narração: James Potter

Depois do almoço, a Lily foi para a biblioteca. E nós fomos para o campo de quadribol divertirmo-nos um bocado.

Quando chegou a hora de jantar, fomos para o salão juntos e encontrámos a Lily pelo caminho.

- Como correu a sessão de trabalho, Evans? – perguntei num tom sério, mas não estava. Apetecia-me tanto enlaçá-la pela cintura e dar-lhe um daqueles beijos de cortar a respiração. Mas ela não ia reagir bem, ia dar-me uma bofetada, pensar que eu era um tarado, e nunca mais falar comigo. E eu definitivamente não queria isso, por isso limitei-me a dar-lhe um sorriso.

- Correu muito bem, e vocês o que fizeram? – perguntou a Lily, ela devia estar mesmo satisfeita, pois deu-me um sorriso muito pequeno, que desapareceu logo de seguida. Ou talvez estivesse apenas descontraída, pois normalmente ela está algo incomodada, estado induzido pelos apelidos que eu lhe atribuí. Quando lhe chamo de 'lírio', 'ruivinha' ou 'Lily', o seu contador de ódio e raiva parece disparar. Sério, acho que não é 'sentimentalmente' possível alguém nutrir tanto ódio por outra pessoa. Mas enfim, considerando que ela nem sequer me chama pelo nome, um sorriso é um bom avanço!

- Bem, nós fomos jogar um pouco de quadribol. – respondi ao sentar-me.

Depois de jantar, fomos para a torre dos Gryffindor, e ficamos a conversar sobre o baile. A Lily estava muito incomodada, e eu sabia porque era que tinha que ir ao baile comigo.

**

Narração: Lily Evans

Estávamos muito bem a conversar sobre o baile. Mas eu no fundo não estava, porque tinha que ir ao baile com o Potter, QUE INFELICIDADE!

Fui mais cedo para cima, tomei um banho e lavei os dentes. E escrevi no diário.

Diário de Lily Evans

_22 de Maio de 1977, Domingo_

_Querido diário, _

_Tu nem vais acreditar, tivemos a jogar um jogo de verdade ou consequência, e calhou-me responder ao Potter, e eu feita estúpida, escolhi consequência, E ele disse que eu tinha de ir ao baile com ele, QUE IRRITANTE! Depois pediu-me como deve ser para ir com ele, e eu tive que aceitar. Faltam 23 dias para o baile. Eu infelizmente já não tenho vontade de ir, mas tem que ser. Para a próxima, nunca mais jogo com ele._

_Mas houve outra cena esquisita, bem mais duas. A Su mentiu no jogo, ela escolheu verdade… e depois ficou a olhar para o Sirius fixamente. Acho que aí há hipogrifo! E depois o Remus tinha de se declarar à Emm. Mas ele fez isso com tanto sentimento! Até eu me convenci de que ele estava a dizer a verdade. E acho mesmo isso… Ele está quase de certeza, mas para ter a certeza, acho que vou ter uma conversinha com o Sirius. Ah e depois ele conjurou uma cabine Imperturbável, por isso não sei o que se passou… nem eu nem ninguém a não ser eles os dois… Mas eu vou descobrir isso tudo e principalmente porque é que a Emm parecia triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo! É um mistério… _

_Bom, vou dormir! Boa Noite._

Eu guardei o diário, na minha gaveta, deitei-me. Ouvi as meninas a entrarem e sentei-me na cama. Elas sentaram-se nas respectivas camas. Era óbvio que nós as três queríamos perguntar à Emm o que se passou, mas não queríamos magoá-la. Ela parecia distante, como em todos aqueles dias em que a encontrei sozinha no dormitório sentada na janela. Até que a Su perguntou:

- Hum… Emm? O que é que se passou contigo e com o Remus?

- O quê? Ah… não… não foi nada…

Olhámos entre nós, ela nem reparou, já estava distante outra vez… Mas deu para perceber que ela tinha ficado perturbada com o acontecimento. Eu tinha de falar com ela… Talvez só comigo ela se abrisse… De qualquer forma, tinha de tentar! Emma levantou-se e sentou-se na janela a olhar para a Lua Cheia… Olhámos outra vez entre nós as três e a Alice sussurrou para nós:

- Ela está muito estranha, não acham?

- Estranha é dizer pouco – comentou a Susan.

- Eu não sei grande coisa, mas tenho as minhas suspeitas!

Elas olharam para mim com uma grande curiosidade e preocupação. A Emm podia ser tímida, mas quando estávamos só as quatro ela era muito alegre, e com esse comportamento estranho, estava a deixar-nos muito preocupadas!

**

**N/A: ola! peço desculpa pela demora, mas fui de férias, então não tive muito tempo para escrever.... A minha grande amiga (Anne Weasley) escreveu os dois primeiros caps, menos a parte tudo nada no primeiro cap, que fui eu, e eu só fiz algumas alterações !! então eu queria escrever este, mas ela escreveu este e eu desenvolvi um pouco... espero que gostem! Este foi maior.... ok, às reviews:**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Muito obrigada! Ainda bem que gostou! Acho que agora vai ficar mais curiosa! E obrigada por ter posto como favorito e alert! Beijo**

**m. : É, nós somos portuguesas.... Mas espero que vc goste! bjo**

**Façam as autoras felizes! Mandem reviews, agora já dá anónimas! E obrigada a todos que leram a fic!**


	4. Batalhas internas

**Batalhas Internas**

Nos dormitórios, estava tudo silencioso. Todos dormiam, excepto um certo moreno. Ele estava estirado na cama a pensar no dia anterior e todos os seus acontecimentos.

**Será que ela sente aquilo que disse? Mas se sente, podíamos ter alguma coisa juntos…**

_Não te iludas, tu não podes ficar com ela! Ou já te esqueceste do que aconteceu no quarto ano? Isso não pode acontecer outra vez! __**Tu és um lobisomem!**__ E não podes mudar isso. Apenas tentares controlar-te e proteger os teus próximos. E além disso, ela provavelmente se soubesse ia sair a correr. _

**Acho que vou ter de ficar pelo baile, e esperar que ela me esqueça facilmente. Mas não concordo com a tua última conclusão. Ela é de confiança, e é minha amiga, acima de tudo.**

_Mas tu sabes que ela não te vai esquecer. Pior, vai-te implorar que lhe contes o teu segredo, e se lhe contares, provavelmente ela vai odiar-te por:_

_1º pensares que ela te podia deixar por uma coisa dessas; _

_2º por seres tão estúpido;_

_3º por não confiares nela, por isso não vale a pena._

**É claro que vale a pena! A Emm vale a pena… ela é especial para mim!**

_Está bem… Mas eu não posso impedir que tu sofras depois de te apaixonares._

**Mas porquê **_**ela**_**? Ela também vai sofrer, esteja comigo ou não.**

_Olha, se queres uma solução, é isolares-te de todas as raparigas no mundo._

**Acho que vou falar com a Lily… **

_Faz o que quiseres…_

**

Enquanto isso, nos dormitórios femininos…

**Será que ele sente aquilo que disse? E porque é que ele disse isso e depois que não podia ficar comigo? Só se ele é estúpido! **

_E quem disse que ele não é? _

**Tu não sabes isso! Só porque ele disse que não podia ficar comigo, isso não quer dizer que não tenha uma boa razão!**

_Está bem, mas se ao menos não podes ficar com ele, porque é que ele não te diz o porquê? Ele devia dar-te uma razão… Além disso, estão os __**dois**__ envolvidos. Ele devia contar-te tudo para que pudesses decidir __**por ti própria**__ se querias ficar com ele não, não devia ser ele a decidir… ele não pode tomar uma decisão que é __**tua**__ por ti!_

**Eu não conheço os motivos dele. Mas sei uma coisa, ele não faria nada que me pudesse magoar… Talvez ele tenha um pouco de razão ao fazer isso! Talvez ele tenha um motivo forte, e eu tenho a certeza que ele só me quer proteger, mesmo que isso inclua não podermos ficar juntos!**

_E se esse motivo for estúpido? Forte, mas estúpido? Uma coisa pela qual não vale a pena ficarem separados, porque afinal podes ficar protegida ao lado dele e ao mesmo tempo não ter medo dele, ou de ficares com ele? Hã? Qual seria a pior coisa que ele podia ter?_

**Eu… tenho tantas dúvidas! Quem me dera que ele me dissesse… Será que ele tem alguma doença esquisita? Ele anda sempre tão cansado! Mas é todos os meses, e depois ele parece normal! Que doença é que ataca todos os meses e depois desaparece? E eu já tenho reparado que é na**

_Lua Cheia. Um lobisomem? Hum… Não sei. Talvez… Isso explica tudo, as ausências, o aspecto dele e até o que aconteceu no quarto ano. Mas então…?_

**Então, os marotos… quando vão com ele… Mas eles não parecem vir muito mal! Eles com certeza não vão na sua forma humana…**

_Isso não sei mesmo…a única opção é que eles são animagos, mas isso é uma magia muito complexa… Duvido que eles sejam capazes… Além disso, mesmo que conseguissem, tinham de estar registados._

**Não, não têm. Nunca ouviste falar em coisas **_**ilegais?**_** Além disso, eles são **_**marotos.**_** Quebrar regras já é natural. Mas se essa for a verdade sobre o Remus…**

_Então ele é __**mesmo**__ estúpido! Aposto que ele pensou que tu o ias achar um monstro e que o ias abandonar. _

**Realmente nisso tens razão. Remus John Lupin, prepara-te, porque quando eu te vir, vais apanhar uma valente surra!**

**Narração de Emma Smith**

Levantei-me, decidida a não fraquejar no momento de agir. Ainda era cedo. Arranjei-me, e quando ia a sair reparei que a cama da Lily estava vazia. Não sabia onde ela estava, mas agora também não estava preocupada com isso. Eu _tinha _de encontrar o Remus. E já.

**

**Narração de Sirius Black**

- Sirius, diz-me que sabes o que se passa. – Lily estava confortavelmente sentada numa poltrona, com uma caneca de chá na mão.

- Se eu soubesse, já estávamos a fazer um plano para os juntar. - repliquei, também sentado numa poltrona, apenas com uma garrafa de Cerveja amanteigada na mão.

- Então ele também gosta dela?

- Ainda não percebeste?

- Só por causa da declaração… Mas já tinha visto alguns sinais. Além disso, ele vai ser estúpido e não vai querer ficar com ela. Às vezes ser nobre é muito estúpido.

- Porque é que ele vai ser estúpido? – perguntei surpreendido.

_Eu não pensei nisso. Raios! Mas… se ela não sabe o que ele é, então porque é que ela disse aquilo?_

- Por causa de ele ser um…

- Sirius? Lily? O que é que vocês estão a fazer aqui?

- Dah! Nós estamos a tentar perceber o que se passa contigo e com a Emm.

Remus, que entrara na sala, ficou muito vermelho. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes, como um peixe fora de água.

- Eu… não… nós não… não se passou nada e pronto! De que é vocês se estão a rir?!

**

Pelos corredores, andava uma loira, com um aspecto um tanto ou quanto preocupante.

**Narração de Emma Smith**

_Onde será que ele se meteu? Ele não pode ter desaparecido!_

- Emma? O que estás a fazer aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Virei-me e dei de caras com James, que obviamente não estava à espera de me encontrar a esta hora.

- Hã? Não, James, não aconteceu nada… E o que estou a fazer não é da tua conta!

Eu agora **não **tinha tempo para conversar, muito menos para ter alguém a bisbilhotar a minha vida!

- Pronto! Só queria ajudar!

- Ah! Não me faças rir! Ajudar? Provavelmente para depois me cobrares o favor e eu ter de convencer a Lil a teu respeito. Vai sonhando, garoto! – eu estava muito chateada, e estava a descarregar tudo no rapaz, que não tinha culpa de nada.

- Hey! Podes estar até de muito mau humor, mas escusas de dizer isso! Eu ajudo os meus amigos, e acho que te posso incluir nesse grupo!

- Olha James, desculpa, não é nada contra ti. É só que eu **preciso** de falar com uma pessoa, e estou chateada por causa de uma coisa, e… tu não tens que ouvir os meus problemas. Até depois.

Eu virei-me e fui embora.

_Era só o que mais me faltava. Contar os meus problemas ao James Potter. O que é que me passou pela cabeça? Remus, onde raios estás tu?! Hoje as aulas só começam pouco antes do almoço… O que me lembra, eu não fiz os trabalhos de poções! Era só isso que mais faltava, agora vou levar uma detenção… Se calhar ele está no dormitório…_

Virei-me para ir em direcção à sala comum.

_Oh, não deve estar a dormir, se até o James anda levantado. E porque é que ele está levantado tão cedo? Que estranho. Ele até costuma chegar atrasado ao café da manhã! Mas isso não interessa! Deve estar na biblioteca…_

Virei-me outra vez, para ir à biblioteca…

_Mas ainda é tão cedo! Onde será que aquele moço está?!_

Virei-me mais uma vez, como se à espera que ele aparecesse do nada.

E então vi uma porta na parede. Não estava lá antes! Então a porta abriu-se, como se me quisesse convidar para entrar… e então eu ouvi:

- Eu… não… nós não… não se passou nada e pronto! De que é vocês se estão a rir?!

Remus? F-I-N-A-L-M-E-N-T-E! Sentia-me capaz de cantar 'Aleluia' aos anjos! Estava tão contente por finalmente tê-lo encontrado, que quase me esquecia da razão que me fez procurá-lo. E que me lembrou da minha vontade de bater nele. Abri a porta, e encontrei três pessoas dentro do que parecia ser alguma espécie de sala de convívio. Sirius e Lily riam-se à gargalhada, eu não sabia de quê, mas tinha uma forte suspeita. Remus estava de costas para a porta, a olhar para os outros dois, sem fazer nada. Nenhum deles parecia ter reparado em mim. Por isso, tentei chamar o Remus sem que os outros notassem. Aproximei-me muito lentamente, e sem tocá-lo, sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Não fales. Vem comigo, antes que eles percebam. Preciso de falar contigo._ E dar-te uma surra também._

Acrescentei em pensamento. Ele olhou para os outros dois que ainda se riam, depois virou-se rapidamente, sem tentar esconder a sua surpresa ao ouvir o que eu disse e ao ver-me. Fomos os dois em silêncio. Quando já estávamos quase no fim do corredor,

- Onde é que ele foi? – era claramente Sirius.

O Remus puxou-me com força pelo braço para uma parede, tocou numa pedra e abriu-se uma passagem. Ele puxou-me lá para dentro e começámos a andar. Era muito estreita e um pouco baixa para nós, por isso era desconfortável. Eu não sabia para onde íamos, muito menos que existia ali uma passagem. Finalmente saímos, por trás de uma estátua. Estávamos próximos à enfermaria. Não sabia se estávamos longe ou perto daquela sala, mas agora o que eu tinha a fazer, eu fiz. Eu marquei a minha mão na cara dele. Com quanta força eu tinha. Ele merecia.

- AU! Para que é que foi isso?

- Por seres um nobre estúpido! Mas aqui não é sítio para falar. Sabes de algum lugar onde não sejamos incomodados?

- Sim, mas primeiro preciso de verificar uma coisa. Vamos à torre.

Eu fui com ele à torre. Pensando no que raios ele teria de verificar, e que fosse importante o suficiente para adiar esta conversa. Mas ele provavelmente não sabia que tipo de conversa eu queria ter com ele.

_Não, claro. Ele deve achar que tomou a melhor decisão para mim… Por isso não há nada para conversar… É o que ele pensa… Se ele acha que eu vou deixar isto assim e virar costas… Ah, como ele está enganado!_

Chegámos à torre, ele foi ao dormitório e voltou com um pergaminho. O que é que ele ia fazer?

- O que vais fazer com isso? Jogar ao galo?

- Não. Vou verificar uma coisa. Vem comigo.

Saímos e ele ia à minha frente. Não sabia onde estávamos, até que me pareceu ver a parede por onde passáramos para não ter de responder às perguntas de Sirius. Chegámos a outra parede, onde ele passou por três vezes. _Será que ele enlouqueceu?_ Depois lembrei-me que se calhar isso era um mecanismo para abrir alguma sala secreta, que se abriu quando eu passei por ela a tentar decidir que caminho tomar. Estava à espera de encontrar as poltronas, quando me deparei com uma sala com vários livros, e com uma janela com uma beirada grande o suficiente para permitir que alguém se sentasse lá. Tinha também um sofá com muitas almofadas. Ele devia ter reparado na minha cara de espanto, porque depois de fechar a porta, passou a explicar.

- Isto é a Sala das Necessidades. Quem passar três vezes por esta porta, concentrado no que precisa, ela providencia aquilo que a pessoa pede. Eu costumo usar esta sala quando preciso de pensar.

Então era isso. Passei três vezes pela parede pensando onde ele poderia estar, e a Sala mostrou-me onde ele estava!

- E o que querias falar comigo?

**

**Narração de Lily Evans**

- Sirius? Onde está ele? A Emma não está no dormitório.

Estávamos na sala comum. Só tinha meia dúzia de pessoas, mesmo assim, não era local para conversas.

- Eu não sei. Nem faço a mínima. Agora não podemos fazer nada. Eles podem estar em qualquer lado. E o castelo é **enorme!** Mas na Sala das Necessidades, ias a dizer que ele ia ser estúpido?

- Ora, não é óbvio? Mas aqui não é sítio para discussões. Anda!

Fora da sala comum, fomos para os jardins. Assim, ninguém nos ia escutar.

- Ele vai arrepender-se disso. Afinal não há necessidade de mantê-la afastada, só porque ele é um lobisomem!

Sirius mostrou-se surpreendido e depois tentou mostrar choque.

- O Remus, um lobisomem?

- Não precisas de fingir. Já guardei o segredo o ano inteiro. Não é agora que vou revelá-lo aos sete ventos.

Ele pareceu um pouco mais calmo.

- Bem, mas sobre isso podemos falar depois. O que interessa agora é perceber o que se passa com aqueles dois. Provavelmente estão a conversar sobre o que aconteceu. A Emm não é estúpida, Six. Ela já percebeu que ele teria alguma coisa para afastá-la dele, mesmo que nutra todo o amor do mundo por ela. E que ele é um lobisomem. Isso eu não lhe contei, aliás, ela não me contou nada! Nadinha! E eu sinceramente não sei o que ele vai fazer quando ela o confrontar.

- Eu também não sei de nada. Suponho que isso seja um assunto dos dois, mas acho que o Remus se ia arrepender de deixar a Emma, por causa da sua situação. Ela não precisa de arriscar a vida para ficar com ele. E acho que ela não vai deixar que isso aconteça. Mas eu realmente acho que ele devia ter mais confiança nas pessoas. Quero dizer, não que contasse a toda a gente, mas pelo menos a ela.

- Pode não parecer, mas a Emma é mais sábia do que pensas. Fora do círculo de amigos, até pode parecer muito tímida, mas ela é muito alegre. E sabe sempre o que dizer, seja para consolar um coração partido, ou para chamar alguém à razão. Eles vão entender-se. Nós só precisamos esperar por isso. Vamos, a aula já vai começar.

**

**Narração de Remus Lupin**

- E o que querias falar comigo?

Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão. Não esperava que ninguém compreendesse, mas tinha de a tomar. Não podia prejudicá-la.

- Eu sei o que tu és.

_Não. Impossível. Ela não… Ela não tinha maneira de descobrir… Não._

- E…

- E eu não tenho medo! Eu não vou contar a ninguém! Eu compreendo os teus receios, mas eu gostava que tivesses mais confiança em mim! Eu não sou apenas uma conhecida! Eu sou tua amiga há anos! Era de esperar que confiasses em mim, não?

_Oh, não! Ela está a chorar. E por minha causa. Não, isso não pode ser._

**Narração de Emma Smith**

Remus sentou-se na janela. Ele estava muito desconcertado. Para mim, falta de confiança era o pior vindo dos meus amigos. E muito pior vindo de alguém que eu amava! Isso magoava-me tanto! Não consegui impedir as lágrimas.

- Emma, eu não espero que compreendas. Mas tu tens de ficar em segurança! Tens de compreender isso! Acredita em mim, só a ideia de saber que não podemos ficar, perfura-me o coração como se fosse morrer. Não é isso que eu quero, mas se for preciso, fá-lo-ei. E não me arrependerei porque sei que estou a velar por ti!

Ele estava mesmo deprimido, e eu via isso. Mas simplesmente não podia! Ele estava a ser estúpido!

- Olha uma coisa, Remus. Estás a ser incrivelmente estúpido! Tu não precisas de fazer isso! Eu posso ficar contigo, e em segurança! Apenas não podemos ficar juntos na Lua Cheia. Mas no resto podemos!

- Não! Não vês que eu sou… Eu sou um monstro! Tu não mereces alguém como eu!

Eu fiquei em choque. Um _monstro?_ Como é que ele podia ter tão baixa imagem dele? Eu fui até ele e segurei bem a cara dele entre as minhas mãos.

- Remus – sussurrei – tu **não és um monstro!** Tu não tens culpa de te terem mordido! Tu não escolheste ser assim! E tu tentas controlar-te e proteger todos, não és como o maldito que te mordeu! Entendeste?

Ele enquanto falava há pouco para mim desviava o olhar. Mas agora olhava-me com uma intensidade indescritível, e com um brilho de esperança no olhar. Então ele disse-me:

- Emma tens a certeza? Eu decidi isso porque pensei que tu não sabias da minha condição.

- Eu amo-te mais que tudo. E é verdade, porque é que não me contaste? Para eu poder decidir por mim própria. Pensaste que eu não ia querer mais nada contigo? Isso magoou-me Remus! E eu agora não sei se tu confias em mim. Também perdi a minha confiança em ti. E isso é absolutamente necessário numa relação. Eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo, eu **quero** ficar contigo. Mas acho que agora é melhor darmos um tempo um ao outro.

Finalmente larguei-o. Ia ser difícil que ele recuperasse a minha confiança, mas aos poucos eu tinha a certeza que ele iria conseguir. Quanto a mim, não ia fazer nada. Eu não lhe tinha traído a confiança… Ele tinha de confiar em mim!

**Narração de Remus Lupin**

Eu agora não tinha certeza de nada. Ou quase nada. Apenas que tinha magoado a pessoa que eu amava. Eu não aguentava esse peso! Eu era um monstro!

- Não! Não vês que eu sou… Eu sou um monstro! Tu não mereces alguém como eu!

Eu não olhava para ela enquanto falava. Não conseguia encarar o seu rosto, os seus olhos negros brilhantes das lágrimas, eu não aguentava mais! Até que ela veio ter comigo e segurou-me a cara com as suas mãos.

- Remus tu **não és um monstro!** Tu não tens culpa de te terem mordido! Tu não escolheste ser assim! E tu tentas controlar-te e proteger todos, não és como o maldito que te mordeu! Entendeste?

Como se uma luz de repente se acendesse, eu enchi-me de esperança. _Ela não me acha um monstro!_ Mas eu queria ter certeza. Não a ia obrigar a fazer nada que ela não quisesse.

- Emma tens a certeza? Eu decidi isso porque pensei que tu não sabias da minha condição.

- Eu amo-te mais que tudo. E é verdade, porque é que não me contaste? Para eu poder decidir por mim própria. Pensaste que eu não ia querer mais nada contigo? Isso magoou-me Remus. E eu agora não sei se tu confias em mim. Também perdi um pouco da minha confiança em ti. E isso é absolutamente necessário numa relação. Eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo, eu **quero** ficar contigo. Mas acho que agora é melhor darmos um tempo um ao outro.

O meu coração deu um pulo para depois se destroçar. _Ela ama-me! E quer ficar comigo! _Mas já não confiava em mim. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! O que é que eu fui fazer? _Ela largou o meu rosto e ficou a olhar para mim.

- Eu… Emma, eu fui tão **estúpido!** Tu não merecias isso, eu só te queria protegida… E não considerei outras possibilidades… Perdoa-me! Perdoa-me por ser estúpido, por não ter confiado em ti, por te ter magoado, por tudo! Emma, eu fiz a pior coisa da minha vida! Perdoas-me?

Ela lançou-me um olhar de mágoa. Eu não conseguiria viver se ela não me perdoasse por isso.

- Perdoo-te… Mas ainda não tens a minha confiança. Só a vais ter quando confiares em mim.

- Não… Mas vou conseguir… Eu vou fazer de tudo para conseguir a tua confiança, para podermos ficar juntos!

_Finalmente._ Isso parecia-me um sonho antes. _Podemos ficar __**juntos! **_Mas agora era a realidade. _Apenas preciso da sua confiança._ E isso era a única coisa que nos impedia de ficarmos juntos.

Ela parou de me olhar e virou-se para sair. Eu silenciosamente segui-a, e quando ela chegou à porta, virou-se, esperando ver-me ainda na janela. Sobressaltou-se quando me viu quase encostado a ela. Então eu aproximei-me e gentilmente depositei um beijo nos seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos, como se quisesse prolongar o momento. Olhou-me penetrantemente, e enquanto eu me afundava num mar negro em forma de olhos, sussurrei-lhe.

- É uma promessa.

Ultrapassei-a e dirigi-me à torre. Quando cheguei ao fim do corredor, virei-me para olhá-la. Ela estava ainda na porta. Tinha um brilho invulgar nos olhos. Olhei-a durante algum tempo.

_- Tens o meu coração Emma. Cuida bem dele._

_- Cuida bem do meu. _

_**_

_Então? Gostaram? Deixem uma review! Agora também podem ser anónimas. Este capítulo foi inteiramente escrito por mim, e o próximo vai ser inteiramente escrito pela minha amiga. É claro que agora tinha que se dar mais destaque à Emma e ao Remus, por causa da história toda do jogo que eles fizeram... _

_Nanda Evans: Aqui tens o capítulo!Espero que tenhas gostado!_


	5. O Baile

**Capítulo 5: O Baile**

**Narração: Escritora **

Em Hogwarts, mais uma semana se passou. Uma semana calma...

- POTTER!

Ou nem tanto.

Era dia do baile, sexta-feira, o director decidiu que não haveria aulas nesse dia. Na sala comum, Lily gritava tanto com James que poderia deitar o castelo inteiro abaixo. James, no entanto, não parecia muito incomodado com os berros.

- Olá, Sirius. O que aconteceu? - Susan acabara de descer do dormitório feminino.

- Bom dia, Su. Nada, o Pontas apenas cumprimentou a sua ruiva de uma maneira mais _emotiva_ .

- O QUÊ? - SPLAT! - EU NÃO SOU DE NINGUÉM, BLACK!

Ela subiu as escadas do dormitório rapidamente, e depois ouviu-se uma porta a bater. Ninguém falava e Sirius estava de boca aberta, enquanto Susan estava a controlar-se para não rir da cara do amigo. Finalmente ele saiu do seu estado de transe.

- Tu é que dás a bronca, e eu é que levo! Grande amigo! - E depois subiu também para o seu dormitório.

**

**Narração: James Potter**

Eu estava muito sonhador, tinha acabado de a beijar.

- James, se não te importares, explica-me o que aconteceu. – Ela falou a rir-se da cara de Sirius.

- Eu beijei-a. – Disse eu com um sorriso na cara.

- Não tens remédio. – Ela disse sorridente. – Mas o beijo foi profundo, ou não passou de um simples toque de lábios?

- Só te digo, este foi o melhor toque de lábios que já tive. – Respondi eu. – E foi maravilhoso!

Subi, sorridente, as escadas até ao dormitório masculino. Quando entrei dei de caras, com um Sirius muito amuado, com a mão na cara.

- Não sejas bebé, foi só mais uma marca, para a tua colecção. – Comentei eu rindo.

Sirius levava pelo menos uma chapada por dia. Já tinha andado com quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, e ficou com a cara marcada, por todas.

- Mas esta foi diferente. Esta nem sequer tinha razão de ser! Tu é que a beijaste, eras tu que merecias isto. – Falou ele, apontando para uma marca na cara.

- Mas ela gostou do beijo, por isso não tinha razão nenhuma para me dar. – Respondi sorridente.

**

**Narração: Lily Evans**

_Quem é que ele pensa que é? Idiota, arrogante, convencido, galinha, conquistador! Eu nem sei porque é que tantas raparigas querem andar com o …_

- O que se passa, Emm? – Perguntei ao vê-la a olhar para o céu.

- Tu sabias. – Ela afirmou. Eu fiz uma cara de pânico, mas rapidamente disfarcei. Mas tarde de mais, ela percebeu a minha reacção. – Escusas de disfarçar, eu já sei de tudo, eu sei que ele é um… lobisomem. – Ela agora chorava.

- Não é isso, acredita em mim, eu não quis contar-te porque era uma coisa dele. Tinha que ser ele a contar-te. – Respondi com um olhar sincero.

- Eu achei que ele confiasse em mim … - Falou ela, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

- Ele confia, só tinha medo da tua reacção. – Disse eu.

- Lily, ele não tinha que ter medo da minha reacção, eu gosto tanto dele, nunca o deixaria, por essa coisa horrível que lhe fizeram. – Ela chorava.

- Eu sei, mas por favor, ele adora-te, ele só não cria que te magoasses, dá-lhe uma chance. – Pedi.

- Eu falei com ele. – Declarou-me ela. – Ele disse que ia fazer tudo para recuperar a minha confiança…

- Isso é óptimo! – Eu disse ao abraçá-la. – Mas como descobriste, ele contou-te?

- Eu não sou assim tão burra, ainda tenho cérebro. – Ela sorriu. – Pensei em tudo, e cheguei a essa conclusão, então fui falar com ele.

- Ao menos tens cérebro, enquanto o idiota do Potter nem um único neurónio tem. - Eu estava realmente irritada, quem ele pensava que era.

- O que ele fez desta vez? – Ela perguntou-me com um leve sorriso na cara.

- Acreditas que ele me beijou, na sala comum?! – Eu levantei-me e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

- A sério?! – Ela perguntou admirada. Mas eu percebi que ela estava-se a rir-se por dentro. Mas estava tão ocupada a odiar o Potter que nem liguei.

- Sim, é verdade … IDIOTA! – Gritei eu. Peguei num livro e deitei-me na minha cama.

- Bem, eu vou descer. – A Emma foi em direcção à porta, e abriu-a. – Até depois, Lily.

Ela saiu, e eu fiquei na minha cama a ler um livro.

**

**Narração: Emma Smith**

Quando desci, encontrei o Remus a ler um livro, numa poltrona, a Alice e o Frank a namorar. E mais alguns alunos a falar, noutras poltronas.

Reparei que ele olhou para mim. _Será que ele reparou que eu estive a chorar? _Mas fui em direcção ao retrato da Dama Gorda, e sai. Fui em direcção aos jardins e sentei-me ao pé do lago, para pensar.

**

**Narração: Escritora**

O resto do dia foi calmo, Lily passou-o quase todo no dormitório a ler.

Quando faltavam três horas para o baile, Alice, Susan e Emma entraram que nem umas doidas pelo dormitório a dentro o que fez Lily dar um salto.

**

**Narração: Lily Evans**

Eu estava muito bem quando de repente, a Alice, a Susan e a Emma entraram pelo dormitório a dentro, meias histéricas. Eu dei um salto e quase cai da cama abaixo, senão fosse a mesinha de cabeceira, acho que neste momento estaria no chão.

- Lily! – A Alice gritou super histérica, e ansiosa. – Levanta-te! Temos que nos arranjar!

- Calma, deixa-me aproveitar algumas horas de descanso. – Disse eu com uma voz, nada contente. – Já que vou ter de ir ao baile com o idiota do Potter.

- Nem penses, tu vais-te arranjar connosco. – Exigiu a Susan.

_Mas espera aí, com quem é que ela vai? Ela não disse a ninguém._

- Espera aí, Susan, com quem vais? – Perguntei-lhe ela.

- O quê? Eu não vos disse? – Eu neguei com a cabeça. – Eu vou com o Amos Diggory! Ele é tão giro!

- Sorte a tua, eu vou com o Potter… - Reclamei chateada.

- O quê? Sorte a minha? – Perguntou ela com a boca aberta. – O James é montes de giro. E tu estás a queixar-te por ir com ele?

- Pode ser giro, mas é um idiota! – _O que é que eu acabei de dizer? Eu disse que o Potter é giro? Eu devo estar a delirar, só pode._ Depois eu acrescentei. – Beleza não é tudo…

Elas olharam com caras admiradas para mim, e puxaram-me para nos arranjarmos.

**

**Narração: James Potter**

Eu estava com o Remus, o Sirius, o Frank e o Peter nos jardins, estávamos a conversar sobre o baile.

- Eu ainda nem acredito que faltam 3 horas para o baile, e as meninas já foram se arranjar. – Comentou o Frank.

- Elas querem surpreender. – Sirius tinha um sorriso na cara, que logo se desfez ao se lembrar de uma coisa. – Com quem é que a Susan vai ao baile?

- Acho que ela vai com um Corvinal, aquele Diggory. – Respondi indiferente. Estava tão feliz por ir com a minha ruiva.

- Aquele idiota?! – Perguntou ele indignado.

- Tu ainda ontem falaste com ele, e disseste-nos que ele era porreiro! – Exclamou o Peter.

- Mudei de ideias! – Falou ele.

- Bem, parece que o nosso amigo Padfoot, está com ciúmes. – Brincou Remus.

- Eu? Ciúmes?! – _O Sirius é um galinha, mas ciúmes, porquê isso agora? _Pensei.

- Bem, parece que são mesmo ciúmes. – Afirmei eu.

- Nunca tive ciúmes, ia ter agora… - Disse ele, levantou-se e foi para dentro do castelo.

- O que foi isto? – Perguntou o Frank, muito admirado. – Ele nunca teve ciúmes…

- Desconfio de algo, mas tenho que ter a certeza. – E levantei-me indo atrás do Sirius.

**

**Narração: Remus Lupin**

_Isto não era possível, o Sirius nunca sentiu ciúmes, para que foi aquela cena? Isso está nas mãos do James descobrir. Mas eu também vou tentar ajudar. _

Levantei-me, e dirigi-me ao dormitório, o Peter e o Frank vieram também.

Quando chegamos o Sirius estava a tomar banho e o James estava a ver o seu fato.

- Eu vou tomar banho a seguir, tenho que estar perfeito! – Disse o James. Ao que eu sorri como resposta. Fiquei agradecido por eles não me perguntarem com quem ia.

- Vê lá se não fazes asneiras, é uma grande oportunidade. – Avisei-lhe.

- Eu sei, caro Moony, não precisas de te preocupar. – Ele garantiu-me.

**

**Narração: Escritora**

As horas passaram, e agora, só faltavam 5 minutos para o baile.

**

**Narração: James Potter **

Eu ia vestido de Príncipe, o Sirius ia de Rei._ Só para ser superior a mim_. O Remus de Cavaleiro, o Frank de Guerreiro Medieval, e o Peter de Pirata.

O Sirius e o Peter já tinham ido, para o Salão Nobre. Eu, o Remus, e o Frank, esperávamos os nossos pares. Eu ia com a Lily, o Frank com a Alice, e o Remus ia com a...

- Remus, com quem tu vais? – Perguntei. Ele ficou muito embaraçado.

De repente, a Lily, a Alice e a Emma, saíram do dormitório. Ai foi quando eu percebi que o Remus ia com a Emma. A Lily ia de Princesa Renascentista com um vestido comprido verde-esmeralda que sobressaia seus olhos e cabelo solto, a Emma ia de Noiva com um vestido azul clarinho, o cabelo amarrado num puxo, e com uma tiara prateada, a Alice ia de Dama Antiga, com um vestido encarnado, quase castanho, e cabelo amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo.

Eu tive que me segurar ao Frank, para não cair, a Lily estava linda! As outras também, mas era diferente…

- Lily, tu estás maravilhosa! – Disse eu com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Potter. – Ela corou, mas continuava linda, claro. – Tu também estás muito bem.

Eu sorri e segurei o braço dela e saímos, pelo retrato. Cheguei a ouvir o Frank sair também pelo retrato, mas estava mais importado em agradar o meu lírio.

**Narração: Remus Lupin**

Quando os outros saíram, nós ficamos sozinhos.

- Uau, tu estás … divina. – Disse olhando para ela sorridente. Ela corou e sorriu-me.

- Tu também, estás encantador. – Ela sorriu timidamente, segurei o braço dela e saímos para o Salão.

**Narração: Sirius Black**

Entrei no Salão acompanhado por uma rapariga dos Corvinal, quando vi a Susan, ela estava linda, como sempre, ia vestida de fada, um vestido curto amarelo, asas brancas, cabelo solto e com uma tiara branca com pérolas amarelas. Ela estava com aquele Diggory. _Porque é que eu estou tão irritado?_ Perguntei a mim mesmo. Mas não tinha resposta…

Fui até ao Diggory e pedi-lhe para conversar.

- Diggory, vê lá se cuidas bem da Susan. – Avisei-lhe num tom frio, virei-me e fui ter com o meu par.

**Narração: Lily Evans**

O Professor Dumbledore, começou o baile de encerramento com as suas palavras, como sempre.

- Caríssimos alunos, sejam bem-vindos ao baile de encerramento deste fosso ano de aprendizagem em Hogwarts. Eu não quero falar muito, portanto **divirtam-se**.

A música começou a dar, e todos foram dançar.

- Lily, queres dançar comigo? – Perguntou-me o Potter, com um ar sincero. _Mas e o sorriso convencido, onde se meteu? Onde está a atitude arrogante e idiota dele? Estranho, muito estranho. Vou aceitar, ele não fez anda que me chateasse, portanto…_

- Sim, vamos. – E dei-lhe um sorriso fraco.

**Narração: James Potter**

_A Lily sorriu para mim, e aceitou dançar comigo, isto é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu até agora. Não quero estragar tudo, portanto, hoje vou-me comportar, nada de apelidos apenas: Lily. Não a vou beijar, nadinha. Hoje quero que seja uma noite pacífica, nada de gritos._

Eu e a Lily começamos a dançar, ao ritmo da música.

**Narração: Remus Lupin**

Ela estava espantosa, quando o director acabou de falar fui logo convidá-la para dançar.

- Vamos dançar?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso reconfortante.

**Narração: Sirius Black**

Já tinha passado uma hora desde o inicio do baile.

Vi a Susan dançar com o Diggory. Dancei com o meu par. E quando vi a Susan ir até ao balcão das bebidas, fui logo atrás dela.

- Susan, queres dançar? – Perguntei com um leve sorriso.

- Olá Sirius, ah … claro, porque não?! – Ela disse pegando na minha. Então dirigimo-nos para a pista de dança.

Agora a música estava calma.

_Ela parecia um anjo, encostada ao meu peito. Ela era realmente linda._

Quando olhem para o lado vi o James a dançar com a Lily, aquela música, pensei que tivesse a delirar mas era mesmo ele. _Não estragues tudo agora, amigo._

Quando voltei a olhar para a Susan, ela também me olhava. Ela tinha um olhar carinhoso, e os seus olhos eram penetrantes. Eu não resisti e beijei-a. O beijo foi carinhoso, e profundo. Quando nos separamos ela olhou-me com cara de: O que foi isto? Mas ela não parecia chateada, apenas confusa. Eu senti algo diferente, que nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Para que foi o beijo? – Perguntou ela.

Foi quando sai do meu transe, e sai rapidamente do salão, dirigi-me ao dormitório. Tomei um banho, e fiquei na cama a pensar.

**Narração: James Potter**

Eu estava a dançar com a Lily, uma música calma. Sentia-me tão feliz.

Foi quando olhei para o lado vi o Sirius a beijar a Susan, mas quando ele se separaram, ele estava em transe, e saiu muito depressa do salão. Foi muito estranho, ele nunca ficou assim quando beijava uma rapariga.

- Lily, reparas-te no que se passou? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Sim, e foi muito estranho da parte do Sirius. – Disse ela observando uma Susan muito em baixo, no meio do salão. – Potter, não achas que devíamos falar com eles?

- Acho. – Murmurei, olhando para a porta do salão.

- Vai falar com o Sirius, eu vou falar com a Susan. – Disse ela, começando a andar. Mas eu segurei-a pelo braço. – Sim?

Eu dei-lhe um beijo na cara:

- Até Amanhã, Lily. – Disse com um sorriso sincero. E saí rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

**Narração: Lily Evans**

Ele deu-me um beijo na cara:

- Até Depois, Lily. – Ele disse com um sorriso sincero. E saiu, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Até… James. – Murmurei para mim, sem que ninguém ouvisse.

Eu fiquei ali parada por uns 30 segundos. Quando "acordem", fui a correr ter com a Susan.

- Susan, o que foi aquilo? – Perguntei-lhe. Levantei-lhe a cabeça e vi que ela tinha uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

- Não sei, Lily. – Ela agora deitava cada vez mais lágrimas. – Nós estávamos a dançar, ele olhou para o lado depois olhou para mim, nós olhamo-nos nos olhos e ele beijou-me. Depois foi o que tu viste, eu perguntei-lhe para que foi o beijo, e ele foi-se embora…

- Isto não foi muito normal, pelo menos da parte dele. – Disse eu olhando para a porta do salão. Olhei uma última vez para o Remus e para a Emma, depois para o Frank e a Alice, estava tudo bem. Peguei na mão da Susan, e sai com ela em direcção ao dormitório.

**Narração: James Potter**

Eu corri para o dormitório, precisava de saber o que foi aquilo.

Quando entrei, vi o Sirius deitado na cama de calças de pijama, a olhar para o tecto, ele não deu pela minha entrada.

- Sirius… - Chamei-o calmamente. Ele olhou logo para mim, um pouco "assustado" por eu ter aparecido de repente.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou sentando-se.

- O que se passou lá no Salão? O que foi aquilo? – Perguntei sentando-me ao lado dele. Ele pôs as mãos na cabeça, baixando-a.

- Eu não sei, eu senti uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido. – Ele disse muito baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir. – Algo que nunca tinha imaginado sentir… mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Dito isto ele deitou-se. Eu levantei-me e fui em direcção à porta da casa de banho:

- Como queiras, mas quando quiseres falar, eu estarei lá. – E entrei.

**

Quando sai da casa de banho, Sirius já tinha adormecido. Eu deitei-me na cama e fiquei a pensar. _Ela dançou comigo, sem gritos, sem discussões. Isso foi óptimo. _Passados uns 15 minutos de pensar, adormeci.

**Narração**:** Lily Evans**

A Susan estava realmente confusa e triste. Eu aconselhei-a a tomar um banho e a deitar-se. E ela o fez.

Quando ela chegou do banho eu desejei-lhe boa noite, e fui também tomar banho.

**

Quando voltei ao quarto, ela já dormia. Eu deitei-me na minha e pensei. _Até que a noite não foi muito má, tenho que admitir que me diverti com ele. Mas o que era estranho, era que ele não teve aquela atitude convencida e idiota, muito pelo contrário, ele teve uma atitude muito calma e sincera._E pensando nisto adormeci profundamente.

**Narração: Escritora**

Alice e Emma vieram juntas para o dormitório, a noite tinhas-lhes corrido às mil maravilhas, o que elas não sabiam era do que tinha acontecido a Susan. Elas tomaram banho, e deitaram-se, adormecendo logo de seguida.

O mesmo aconteceu com Frank e Remus, nenhum deles sabia do ocorrido. Tomaram banho e deitaram-se.

Amanhã seria um grande dia…

**N/A: **Então o que acharam? Deixem reviews! AGORA TAMBÉM ANÓNIMAS! Neste cap, foi mais Sirius/Susan, e Lily a começar a entender que o James pode ter mudado... O último cap, foi completamente centrado em Remus/Emma, mas tinha de ser, depois da cena do jogo... O próximo capítulo dever vir para a semana... BEIJOS


	6. Sonhos e Desencontros

**C****apítulo 6 – Sonhos e desencontros**

_Uma rapariga… Numa sala escura, debruçada sobre uma almofada… Algo de estranho se passava… Algo mau. Ela estava a chorar. Ele queria fazer alguma coisa por ela. Mas não conseguia fazer nada. A não ser ter pena pela rapariga. Então ele decidiu que ia abraçá-la até ela parar de chorar. Chegou-se a ela e abraçou-a, mas ela não pareceu senti-lo. Ele desistiu. Ele foi-se embora. E ela ficou a chorar, triste por ele ter ido embora._

oOo

Lily Evans era o tipo de rapariga que todos consideravam "nerd", mas muito simpática e bondosa. Ela ia passar as férias de Verão a casa dos pais, para depois voltar a Hogwarts para o seu último ano e rever Susan e Emma. Estava na estação prestes a atravessar a passagem depois de uma viagem com as amigas cheia de gargalhadas, saudades pelo Verão que iam passar separadas, promessas de cartas com planos para se encontrarem e festas de aniversários. Mas Lily Evans tivera muito tempo na viagem para pensar no seu dilema: James Potter. Agora começava a aproximar-se dele, dessa versão sincera e amorosa. Mas tinha também a outra parte: a egoísta e convencida. E dessa parte ela não gostava nem um pouco. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Por isso falou muito com as amigas, e guardou James Potter num canto da sua mente, para analisar depois.

Enquanto Lily Evans tentava não pensar em James Potter, James Potter só pensava em Lily Evans. No seu sorriso, no seu cabelo ruivo brilhante, como ficava bonita mesmo nos mantos de Hogwarts. James Potter era o tipo de rapaz que todos admiravam, e com quem todas queriam sair. Mas a única que James Potter queria era a única que não o suportava. Lily Evans. Ele ia para casa dos pais, passar as férias. Ele estava muito silencioso, mas Sirius e Remus sabiam que ele estava a pensar numa certa ruiva, e não o incomodaram.

oOo

_Ele não parava de se mexer, perturbado com algo. Ele estava à espera de alguém, mas a cara e o nome falhavam-lhe na memória. Sentia o corpo rígido, tenso. Um grito lancinante e um sobressalto atingiram-no, não sabia o que fazer. Era demasiado tarde. Ele queria correr, para salvar a pessoa, mas não conseguia mover-se, estava aprisionado dentro do seu corpo. Soluços e um choro baixinho eram agora os únicos ruídos que ele conseguia escutar. Surpreendeu-se, quando se apercebeu que os ruídos provinham de alguém muito próximo a ele. Ele queria tanto esticar a mão e tocar, confortar essa pessoa que estava tão imersa no seu pranto doloroso. Mas não conseguia, estava prisioneiro da sua própria angústia._

oOo

Lily Evans acordou de um sonho estremunhada, sem saber muito bem onde estava. Apercebeu-se que ainda continuava fechada no seu quarto. Estranhamente, o sonho recordava-a de James, embora não fizesse muita questão de pensar nele. Como gostava de o ter ali naquele momento. Que ele a abraçasse e lhe dissesse que a amava de novo. Que estivesse lá com ela, que a consolasse, que a fizesse sentir melhor. Pois ela não precisava do habitual James, aquele que a convidava para sair, na perfeita consciência de que provavelmente seria recusado de novo. E continuaria a tentar. Ela não queria esse James. Queria o outro, o James profundo e que era realmente capaz de sentir o amor. Mas outro pressentimento encheu-lhe a mente, com a força daqueles pensamentos horríveis quando se está nervosa. Ela pressentia que algo terrível iria acontecer, como a morte de alguém. Não quis pensar mais nisso, nem em James, embora ao fim de algum tempo, desse por si a recordar o sorriso dele, naquela noite do baile. Parecia-lhe que tinha sido num passado deveras distante, e ao mesmo tempo, recordava-se do seu sorriso com tanta clareza como se ele estivesse mesmo ao seu lado a sorrir para ela. Sorriu para si mesma, mas logo depois pensou que não deveria apaixonar-se. Lembrou-se da sua irmã Petúnia e dos seus pais. De como ela a odiava e de como eles tentavam fazer com que elas se reconciliassem. E de como passara noites a chorar, nas primeiras férias de Verão em casa, logo depois de ter acabado o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, como ela se mostrava fria e se recusava a sair com ela, como lhe chamava uma aberração quando tentava tocar-lhe ou pedir desculpa. E não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima de escorrer dos seus lindos olhos verdes, que agora se encontravam fechados, como se ao fechar os olhos ela conseguisse diminuir a dor que a corroía por dentro ainda depois de tantos anos, quando a irmã lhe deitava olhares de desprezo. Não se podia entregar a James para correr o risco de voltar a sentir essa dor, esse sofrimento tão penoso, não se perdoaria por se colocar a si própria numa situação tão arriscada. Não se podia apaixonar de maneira nenhuma. Mas então compreendeu: era irremediável, ela já estava apaixonada. Desde a primeira vez que ele a convidara, e ela dissera não, desde o primeiro beijo forçado, ela sempre estivera apaixonada por ele. Mas nunca poderia admitir em voz alta que amava James, principalmente para ele, pois iria dá-la como vencida, e, a partir desse momento, não se interessaria mais por ela. Ela teria de ser extremamente cuidadosa, para não revelar o que tinha vindo a negar durante tanto tempo. Não poderia de maneira alguma cometer o mais pequeno deslize que fosse, pois se alguém notasse a sua mudança de atitude, descobriria aquele que agora era o seu segredo mais profundo e que tinha de ser mantido a todo o custo.

oOo

James Potter acordou estremunhado. Tinha ocupado grande parte das férias a pensar em Lily, e nem mesmo estando perto de onde ela se encontrava ele parava de reflectir sobre a relação que gostaria de ter com ela. Não uma relação amorosa, como ele desejava a princípio, mas sim uma relação de confiança, pois agora o que ele mais desejava era que ela confiasse nele, pelo menos como amigo. Era o desejo mais profundo do seu coração, embora, a seu ver, fosse quase impossível de realizar, uma vez que Lily parecia irredutível na sua decisão de não aceitar nenhum dos seus convites, aliás, parecia achá-lo patético e lamentável. Depois deste pequeno momento de reflexão que estava a tornar-se diário, observou a sua mesinha de cabeceira e foi subitamente atingido por uma onda de tristeza. O verão custara a passar, fora como se tivesse uma faca permanente cravada no seu coração, tirando-lhe a vontade de comer, dormir, até de jogar quidditch, o que era verdadeiramente extraordinário. Conseguira sobreviver à custa da sua mãe e do seu melhor amigo Sirius, contudo, na altura demonstrara ingratidão, apesar de agora ter compreendido os seus esforços descomunais para mantê-lo são e salvo. Olhou para o rosto do seu pai, que na fotografia ostentava o mesmo sorriso resplandecente que ele próprio fazia quando se encontrava com Lily, o mesmo que fazia com que o confundissem com o pai. Naquela altura ele era feliz, tinha uma boa família, tinha amigos que o apoiavam sempre, e, claro, a sua Lily. Mas agora parecia que tudo tinha mudado, e que ele se encontrava mais só que nunca. Enquanto ouvia o pensamento a ecoar na sua mente, lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela cara, tendo a leve impressão que tinha de se levantar para ir para as aulas. Mas iria contra a sua vontade, ou talvez não fosse de todo. Apetecia-lhe ficar na cama a dormir, pelo menos mais um par de horas, porque não até ao resto da sua vida? Seria tudo muito mais fácil. Só teria que dormir, esquecer a dor e mergulhar num mundo abençoado de sonhos... Mas nem a dormir estava a salvo, pois desde que os pesadelos tinham começado, já não sabia o que era pior: dormir ou ficar acordado. Tacteou a superfície da mesa à procura do seu relógio, recebido no seu 17 aniversário, e observou os ponteiros. Eram seis horas da manhã. Suspirou, deixando escapar um pequeno palavrão. E então, sabendo que provavelmente não iria conseguir dormir mais, observou as cortinas de dossel que rodeavam a sua cama, admirando inconscientemente o seu tom vermelho vivo, enquanto ponderava nas suas possibilidades agora que estava acordado. Podia ficar na cama o resto do dia, ou pelo menos até os outros acordarem e obrigarem-no a ir às aulas. Ou podia levantar-se, vestir-se e fazer algo mais produtivo e que o distraísse. Decidiu levantar-se e pegar na vassoura para espairecer. Quando estava a sair do dormitório, pegou numa pulseira de couro gasto entrançado que se encontrava em cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira e observou-a curiosamente, tentando decifrar o seu significado. Teria que a levar consigo, pois não fazia tenções de voltar ao dormitório. Enfiou-a no bolso das calças e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si cuidadosamente, de maneira a que nenhum dos rapazes que dormiam acordasse com a sua saída. Encaminhou-se rapidamente para a Dama Gorda e estava tão desejoso de se libertar dos seus sentimentos que nem sequer se apercebeu que alguém estava a observá-lo. Por isso, percorreu tranquilo os corredores de Hogwarts, sem suspeitas de estar a ser seguido. Foi com alívio que finalmente avistou as grandes portas de carvalho, atravessando-as quase a correr. Já no exterior, delongou-se para observar o céu, colorido de azul-bebé e suaves nuances cor-de-rosa, anunciando o nascer do sol. Dirigiu o olhar para o campo de quidditch e esboçou um sorriso saudoso. Pressentindo a sensação que se aproximava, correu para o campo. Saltou para a vassoura, retendo na memória apenas um vislumbre da relva que agora lhe parecia mais verde que nunca. Deu duas voltas ao campo, numa velocidade alucinante, e parou a meio do campo para observar o céu. James pairava, admirando o céu enquanto o sol nascia. Nunca tinha presenciado tal acontecimento, e espantou-se com a sua beleza. Rapidamente o céu se transformou, apresentando agora um suave azul límpido e homogéneo interrompido apenas pelo amarelo brilhante do sol. James encontrava-se profundamente absorvido nos seus pensamentos, uma vez que o sol já tinha nascido, quando subitamente se levantou uma forte corrente de vento. Apreciou-o deleitado, fechando os olhos e sentindo-o revoltear o seu cabelo. Abriu repentinamente os olhos e avistou algo ruivo perto da bancada com os seus olhos de seeker.

oOo

Lily sabia que a situação não iria ficar assim. Tinha-se escapado ao jantar, com a justificação de que tinha de estudar a difícil matéria de Transfiguração, mas na realidade, apenas queria escapar dos olhares incriminadores dos amigos. Não desejava ter pessoas à sua volta, não queria comer, não lhe apetecia estudar. Na verdade, desejava que alguma espécie de letargia a dominasse, de maneira a que não sentisse mais dor ou sofrimento. Mas apercebeu-se da chegada dos amigos risonhos e alegres, enquanto se escondia do olhar alheio na sala comum, e todo o seu corpo se retesou, preparando-se para fugir. Assustou-se com a reacção. Era como se fosse alérgica à felicidade. Não conseguia compreender o porquê, mas quando os amigos finalmente chegaram ao alcance da sua vista, rapidamente entendeu: o seu corpo protegia-a da dor, com um instinto quase animalesco. As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos quando Susan a cumprimentou sorrindo e, agradecendo ser tão rápida, fugiu como se a sua vida dependesse disso, desta vez sem desculpas ou justificações. Já no dormitório, protegida pelas cortinas vermelhas de dossel que rodeavam a sua confortável cama, pensou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, na sua casa. Ignorou as memórias da família, que ameaçavam preencher-lhe a mente e fazê-la sentir-se culpada, e desejou ter ali algo que a distraísse, para não ter que pensar sobre a maneira a que aquele estranho instinto a levara a agir. Como não o tinha, perguntou-se o que poderia fazer. Não tinha livros para ler e todos os trabalhos de casa estavam feitos. Concluiu, contrariada, que para se distrair dos seus pensamentos, teria que pensar noutra coisa, o que não a agradou, pois assim a sua mente poderia pregar-lhe uma partida e lembrá-la do que guardava quase religiosamente dentro de uma caixinha escondida num cantinho.

Enquanto este pensamento ecoava na sua cabeça, lembrou-se subitamente de outra coisa, ou melhor, outra pessoa, que também estava guardada na sua mente, pois não fazia questão de pensar nele. Agora, contudo, era a melhor altura para se deixar absorver pelo seu maior dilema. A sua mente influenciava-a, mostrando-lhe imagens de tudo o que gostava em James, quando ela se concentrava em algum defeito dele. Lentamente chegou o sono que a fez adormecer ainda antes das outras raparigas chegarem ao dormitório, deixando-lhe na memória uma imagem particularmente bonita, acompanhada de uma recordação feliz: o seu murmúrio naquele Domingo, dia 22 de Maio de 1977. Com um último pensamento, desejando que ele tivesse dito a verdade, mergulhou nos seus sonhos. Estava tão profundamente adormecida que nem sequer notou o barulho das amigas a entrarem, o seu riso superficial ou o silêncio que rapidamente se instalou entre elas, quando avistaram as cortinas fechadas envolvendo a cama de Lily. Também não se apercebeu dos rápidos e preocupados murmúrios que corriam pelo dormitório. Ignorava que elas estavam preocupadas consigo. Lily não tinha qualquer noção do que acontecia no dormitório, pois naquele momento encontrava-se demasiado longe. Encontrava-se sentada numa vassoura, a voar sobre um extenso campo de flores. Sorriu intensamente, como se expressasse toda a sua felicidade. Levantou o olhar para o céu, e observou as montanhas ao longe, que pareciam sorrir-lhe. O seu espírito rejubilava de contentamento. Contudo, não estava completa, faltava-lhe algo. Então, uma voz feminina, distorcida pela sua memória, disse:

"Mataste o teu pai!"

Subitamente, tudo mudou. O céu tornou-se cinzento, as flores murcharam e as montanhas eram agora extremamente ameaçadoras. Ao som do seu choro.

oOo

Algo mudara. Sirius acordou ao som de gritos. Gritos desesperados. Gritos de agonia. Gritos de dor. Não ficou surpreendido. Não era a primeira vez que James gritava durante a noite. No entanto, eram diferentes. Gritos demasiado altos e estridentes. Admirado, percebeu que não era James que gritava. Era Lily. Lily gritava tão alto no dormitório das raparigas que se ouviam no dos rapazes. Parecia quase impossível, era como se ela estivesse a ser torturada com uma Maldição Imperdoável. Sirius correu, extremamente preocupado. Por sorte, era fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade, e também era relativamente cedo para um sábado, por isso pouca gente se encontrava na sala comum. Pouco se importando com o facto de estar apenas de t-shirt e boxers, subiu as escadas, que se transformaram num escorrega. Sirius subiu a correr e abriu a porta de rompante. O dormitório estava deserto, excepto a cama mais distante da porta, que se encontrava com as cortinas completamente corridas. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para lá e abriu bruscamente as cortinas. Horrorizada era a sua expressão, quando viu Lily a contorcer-se violentamente na cama. Abanou-a rapidamente e Lily finalmente acordou, com um arquejo. Começou a chorar, nem sequer se apercebendo que Sirius se encontrava a seu lado.

- Lily! Que tens? Porque estavas a gritar? Porra, Lily, responde!

Lily olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados, já parara de chorar. Sirius tentou abraçá-la, mas ela fugiu do seu toque, encolhendo-se numa bola e abraçando os joelhos. Tentou outra vez, e outra e outra, mas ela fugia sempre. Não parava de murmurar.

"A culpa é minha."

E Sirius tentava de novo, uma e outra vez. Até que se fartou. Estendeu os braços e agarrou-a firmemente. Ela contorcia-se, tentando libertar-se.

- Larga-_me_! AGORA!

Sirius afrouxou o aperto, devido ao susto de a ouvir gritar de novo. Lily aproveitou a oportunidade e empurrou-o para longe, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Enquanto ele se levantava, Lily respirou fundo, como se se estivesse a preparar para alguma coisa. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, ela fitou-o com um olhar penetrante e frio.

- Vai-te embora. Não preciso de ti.

- Lily, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não me disseres porque estavas a gritar.

O rosto de Sirius mostrava-se determinado e seguro.

- _Desaparece!_ Não é da tua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

Lily estava furiosa. Ela não queria que ninguém a visse assim ou pior, descobrisse o seu segredo, a fonte da sua dor.

- Não é da minha conta? Não é da _minha_ conta? Eu sou praticamente o teu melhor amigo! E não é da minha conta se tu gritas enquanto dormes? Não é da minha conta se me mandas embora assim?

- Não, não é da tua conta.

Sirius também estava furioso. Não conseguia acreditar na hipocrisia de Lily, pois sendo ele a quem ela recorria nos piores momentos, agora mandava-o embora, expulsava-o, como se não fosse importante a sua reacção.

- Porquê? Porque fazes isto?

Ele fez as perguntas retoricamente, com esta nova Lily, não sabia o que esperar.

Sirius sabia que essa era a sua deixa para sair do dormitório, mas, ao abrir a porta, voltou-se e olhou uma última vez para Lily. Ela estava tranquila e serena, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse a pensar. Foi para o seu dormitório e vestiu-se rapidamente. Olhou para a cama à sua esquerda. James ainda dormia. Apetecia-lhe contar o que acontecera a alguém, por isso dirigiu-se para a biblioteca. Fechou a porta com cautela, pois não queria acordar o seu melhor amigo.

O que ele não sabia era que James não dormia, e, logo que Sirius fechou a porta, levantou-se da sua cama. Tinha algumas dúvidas que queria ver esclarecidas. Pegou no manto da invisibilidade e dirigiu-se ao dormitório feminino. Uma vez lá dentro, preocupou-se em permanecer indetectável. Observou a ruiva. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe silenciosamente pela face, mas os seus punhos estavam firmemente cerrados, como se contivesse a vontade de esmurrar alguém. James não conseguiu conter-se e retirou a capa com o máximo de cuidados. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e reprimiu a vontade de a envolver com os seus braços, apertando-a num abraço até que parasse de chorar. Estendeu o braço para lhe fazer uma carícia, cedendo ao seu instinto, encurtando assim a distância entre os dois. Lily encolheu-se, com a boca aberta, como se se preparasse para gritar, mas James foi mais rápido. Tapou-lhe rapidamente a boca, acalmando-a com um murmúrio.

"É o James."

Não se sentia confortável a chamá-la pelo nome. Lily entrou em êxtase assim que o seu cérebro assimilou a informação. Contudo, não era necessário que o cérebro lhe dissesse quem estava a seu lado. Ela sabia que era James, tal como sentia os lábios a formigar pelo contacto com a sua mão, como sentia a presença única dele a seu lado. Por mais que lhe custasse admitir, apreciava a sua companhia naquele momento, mesmo sabendo o questionário que se aproximava e ao qual ela não desejava responder.

James não sabia se ela ia gritar quando a largasse. Decidiu dar-lhe uma prova da sua confiança. Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável, como se estivesse envergonhada ou constrangida. Não precisava de ser professor de Adivinhação para saber que algo de errado se passava com Lily, algo doloroso. Não precisava de palavras para compreender que ela não cederia a nenhuma das perguntas que estavam entaladas na sua garganta, ansiosas por saírem. Abraçou-a fortemente, apenas com o desejo que ela lhe revelasse os seus problemas. Surpreendentemente, Lily não lutou contra os seus braços. O abraço durou bastante tempo e actuava como um bálsamo nos dois, envolvendo-os suavemente nas suas propriedades curativas. Foi nessa altura que James percebeu que Lily sofria tanto quanto ele. E desejava que a conhecesse suficientemente bem para poder intuir quais as razões desse sofrimento. Lily arquejou, interrompendo os pensamentos de James.

- A minha pulseira!

Ela libertara-se dos seus braços e pegava agora na bijutaria de couro que saía do bolso das suas calças.

- É tua?

- É minha, sim! Onde é que a encontraste? Vieste ao dormitório das raparigas? Andaste a espiar-me?

- Achas que eu descia a um nível tão baixo? Não sou um pervertido qualquer que anda por aí a espiar o dormitório feminino.

- Oh… Hum.

A cara dela estava vermelha, e James achou-a adorável, apesar de estar irritado com ela por ter sequer _pensado_ que ele alguma vez faria algo assim.

- Oh, eu… Desculpa. Não foi… não foi de propósito.

- Saiu assim de repente, foi?

Lily corou ainda mais, e baixou a cabeça devido à vergonha.

- Olha, eu… Tu eras assim! Quando tu começaste a perseguir-me, a dizer que me amavas, a ser insistente, nessa altura tu eras assim. Ainda és assim?

Lily queria acreditar que a resposta era não. Queria, quando falasse disso em ocasiões futuras, que pudesse utilizar o pretérito imperfeito. Desejava-o intensamente, pois, se fosse verdade, significava que ela poderia estar em paz com o seu coração. Porque, durante os largos minutos em que ele a abraçou, ela sentiu que podia confiar nele a sua dor e o seu sofrimento. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Lily Evans confiou em James Potter. E, finalmente, veio a reposta.

- Não, não sou.

Lily rejubilou no interior. Mas sentia-se insegura ao confiar nele. Decidiu testá-lo primeiro, para averiguar se realmente dizia a verdade.

- Então onde encontraste isto?

- Na Sala das Necessidades.

- Na Sala das… Espera, isso é impossível!

- Não. Estou a dizer a verdade, encontrei-a num sofá. Se quiseres, mostro-te.

James sabia que Lily se mostrava desconfiada, pois a única maneira de ele poder entrar numa sala em que Lily tivesse estado era se ele soubesse a sala que ela tivesse pedido. Estendeu-lhe a mão num convite silencioso. Ela aceitou e ele cobriu-os com o manto da invisibilidade, em seguida conduziu-a ao sétimo andar. À beira da tapeçaria de Barnabás, James parou e virou-se para Lily. Retirou o manto de cima dos dois e olhou-a nos olhos apenas durante um momento. Mirou o pedaço de parede vazia que se estendia à sua frente. Fechando os olhos, concentrou-se no seu pedido. Começou a andar.

_Dá-me uma sala onde eu possa estar sozinho e em paz, sem distracções._

Voltou-se e andou em sentido contrário.

_Dá-me uma sala onde possa dormir, chorar, gritar, e ninguém se aperceba ou me descubra._

Voltou-se novamente, encarando com nervosismo a última etapa para que a sala se revelasse.

_Dá-me uma sala onde possa recordar o meu pai._

Apareceu uma porta. James abriu os olhos e olhou para Lily. Esta estendeu a sua mão para a porta e abriu-a, cautelosamente. Entraram os dois e fecharam a porta. O reconhecimento chegou quando viu a sala, tinha um sofá-cama bege de veludo, bem como dois divãs azuis em frente a uma lareira. Ao canto, estava um elegante mini-bar preto. Existia apenas uma janela, através da qual se via um pouco do lago e do jardim circundante, o sol alto no céu cinzento. James observou Lily, esperando a sua reacção. Sabia que ela acreditava nele, pois a sua boca estava aberta em espanto. Mas, surpreendentemente, os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava ali em pé, no meio da sala, a soluçar inconscientemente enquanto as lágrimas desciam por rios translúcidos nas suas bochechas. Atravessou a sala em duas passadas até chegar a ela, para a abraçar e consolar. Sentia a dor dela a pulsar-lhe nas veias e a romper-lhe o coração, era como se o sofrimento que ela deixava transparecer se tornasse o sofrimento dele. Doía-lhe vê-la sofrer assim.

- Des-Desculpa, James, eu não queria… Oh, desculpa-me, James, não foi de propósito… James…

- Shh. Não te preocupes. Está tudo bem… Shh.

Lily chorou. Chorou mais do que em toda a sua vida, chorou até secar, até não ter mais lágrimas. Chorou as suas mágoas no ombro de James, envolta pelos seus braços. James esperou até que ela se recompusesse. Finalmente, Lily libertou-se do seu abraço, dirigindo-se à parede e escorregando até ao chão. Abraçou os joelhos, juntando o queixo ao peito, e ficou assim durante uns momentos. Sabia que, naquele momento, as respostas às perguntas eram inevitáveis. Quando James ia abrir a boca, Lily antecipou-se.

- Força, pergunta o que quiseres.

- Estás… melhor?

- Sim, eu acho que… Sim.

- Isto, esta sala, lembra-te _dele_, não é?

- Como… Como é que sabes?

A voz de Lily tremeu, tentando controlar uma nova crise de choro. James aproximou-se e sentou-se perto dela. Lily encolheu-se instantaneamente e James afastou-se, claramente desgostoso.

- Eu também perdi o meu pai.

James parecia alterado, como se contivesse um grande sofrimento dentro de si.

- James…

Lily não sabia o que dizer, queria pedir-lhe desculpa, queria que ele a perdoasse por tudo o que lhe tinha feito nos últimos anos. Mas não podia. As feições dele estavam desfiguradas, contorcidas numa careta que transparecia dureza.

- É engraçado, o ano passado teria dado tudo para que me chamasses pelo nome. Agora, preferia ter o meu pai de volta, mesmo que me odiasses.

James falava agora livremente, como se não conseguisse parar. Lily observava-o cuidadosamente, baixando a cabeça quando ouvira o que ele dissera.

- Eu… - tentou ela desesperadamente – eu não te odiava.

- A sério? Acreditas mesmo que isso é verdade? – James fez uma pausa como que esperando que ela dissesse algo e olhou-a nos olhos, e quando ela ia dizer algo, ele subitamente começou a falar.

- Estava a fazer um turno extra, porque os ataques de Dementors e Devoradores da Morte tinham aumentado nos últimos tempos. Foi à paisana, para controlar um ponto extremamente movimentado de Muggles, mas pelos vistos o ataque veio dos próprios Muggles e não de elementos mágicos. Uma bomba, foi o que o departamento de Aurors disse.

Silenciou. Agora que as palavras lhe tinham saído da garganta, sentia o peso delas a esmagar-lhe o coração. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, por muito que não quisesse mostrar esse lado a Lily. Virou a cara.

- Uma bomba?

Lily sentia-se como se todo o ar dentro da sala desaparecesse repentinamente e ela já não conseguisse respirar. _Impossível_, pensou. Era muita coincidência que os dois se encontrassem lá, na altura em que o terrorista que se encontrava numa cabine pública accionara a bomba que destruíra metade da praça mais movimentada de Londres. Mas ela precisava de ter a certeza.

- Em… Picadilly Circus?

James reconheceu o nome que ecoava na cabeça dele dito pela voz do pai na última manhã antes de morrer.

"James, Diana, hoje vou fazer um turno extra. O Ministro pediu-me que juntasse uma equipa de disfarce para vigiarmos possíveis atentados aos Muggles. Picadilly Circus é um dos locais mais turísticos de Londres. Havias de gostar de lá ir, James. Ouvi dizer que tem boas vistas, se é que me entendes!"

Doía-lhe tanto saber que nunca mais ouviria os seus comentários brincalhões sobre raparigas e o espantoso facto de ele não ter ainda uma namorada séria. Doía-lhe saber que nunca mais o veria, nunca mais receberia um abraço dele. Queria ser forte como o pai, mas sabia que nunca o conseguiria. Uma prova disso era as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer-lhe pelo rosto e que ele não conseguia conter.

- James? Era mesmo em Pica-

- Não digas o nome. Só… Não digas o nome. Por favor. Porra, já não bastava eu ser um fraco que chora como uma menina, agora que tu já viste que eu sou um falhado, suponho que as probabilidades de tu aceitares um convite meu é bastante reduzida.

- Não é bem assim, James e tu sabes disso. Não és um fraco e não és um falhado!

James virou a cara, essa frase não correspondia à verdade. Se ele fosse digno do seu pai, não choraria. Aguentaria a dor como um homem, e era nisso que diferia de Sirius. Ele nunca chorara e, no entanto, o pai de James era como um pai para ele. Mas James não era forte, nem sequer à frente da mulher que gostava era capaz de ao menos não mostrar o grande falhado em que se tinha tornado.

- Quanto às probabilidades… Quem sabe? Talvez um dia.

Lily estava obviamente a tentar levantar os ânimos após aquela sessão de confidências deprimente, e mesmo à luz desta nova faceta de James, aceitar sair com ele parecia-lhe… Improvável. Fez uma careta a pensar nisso, pois se aceitasse, toda a gente iria saber que ela gostava dele. Ouviu o riso de James e deu com ele a gargalhar devido à expressão da sua cara.

- A sério? Um dia? Bem, há que continuar a tentar.

James deslizou através do chão de parquet e ficou sentado em frente a Lily. O esboço de sorriso que ela ostentava era uma fraca réplica do seu próprio sorriso, no entanto o dela parecia-lhe ainda mais brilhante que o Sol, mas rapidamente escureceu. James sabia porque ela se mostrava tão sombria. Não parecia certo ser feliz quando se vivia sofrimento tão grande. Deslizando novamente, encontrava-se agora ao lado de Lily. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e ela encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro.

Não eram precisas palavras. Compreendiam-se bem demais para saber apreciar o momento. Ninguém sabia onde eles estavam e isso apenas preocupava ainda mais os seus amigos.

oOo

Entretanto, Sirius encontrava-se no dormitório masculino a falar com Remus. Encontrara-o na biblioteca e afirmara tão categoricamente que queria falar com ele, que imediatamente ele se levantara e fora com Sirius para onde se encontravam agora. Mas ele não tinha muito espaço de manobra, pois ao mesmo tempo que queria falar com Remus sobre James, não queria estar a trair a confiança do seu melhor amigo. Estava cansado de não poder fazer nada para o ajudar, ele era cego, surdo e mudo, não tinha energia, passava os dias letárgico e abandonado à sua própria sorte. Se não fosse ele a obrigá-lo a comer e a ir às aulas, morreria à fome e chumbaria nos exames. E discussões não eram poucas. Mas ele, apesar de tudo, protegia-o dos outros, lançava feitiços nas cortinas que rodeavam a cama do amigo para ninguém perceber os pesadelos que o atormentavam todas as noites, fazendo-o gritar enquanto deveria estar a dormir calmamente.

- Passa-se alguma coisa com o James, certo?

- Sim. Mas tens de prometer que isto não sai daqui.

Sirius fitou-o com um olhar que não deixava margem para dúvidas da urgência daquele assunto. Remus não sabia o que pensar, porque James nunca estivera assim, mas no entanto pensou que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo indirectamente.

- Nem uma palavra.

Então ele lançou-se no relato do que acontecera, enquanto Remus mantinha um ar chocado na cara. Contou-lhe sobre a morte do pai de James e tudo o que ele tinha de aguentar, durante o sono, em casa dos Potter, e que ainda agora o faziam gritar enquanto dormia. Remus estava perplexo, nunca pensara que fosse algo daquele género.

- E como é que vamos ajudá-lo?

- Bem, eu estava à espera que tu me ajudasses nesse ponto, porque eu não sei o que fazer.

- Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse ter uma conversa séria com ele. Ver como é que ele está, obrigá-lo a _fazer_ alguma coisa.

- Não me parece que tenhamos sucesso. Mas não custa tentar. Falta é saber onde é que se meteu. Ainda há pouco quando saí daqui ele estava a dormir.

Levantou-se e vasculhou as coisas de James. Finalmente encontrara aquilo de que estava à procura. Abriu cuidadosamente o Mapa dos Salteadores e começou a analisá-lo rápida e eficientemente, apenas para concluir que James não se encontrava em lugar algum do castelo. O que era impossível.

- Então? Onde é que ele está?

- Em lado nenhum, aparentemente! O que nos deixa com duas opções: ou está em Hogsmeade ou então na Sala das Necessidades.

- Aposto na Sala das Necessidades.

- Eu também. Mas como vamos fazer—

- Sirius! Abre a porta!

A voz de Emma fazia-se ouvir através da porta que ele trancara, por razões óbvias como aquela. Resignado, levantou-se lentamente e suspirou enquanto se dirigia à porta, na qual Emma não deixava de bater.

- Sim?

Emma tinha o braço levantado no ar, obviamente preparando-se para bater mais um pouco na porta. Contudo, entrou rapidamente e não fez muito caso de Remus, apenas lhe dirigiu um "Olá" muito seco. Tinha, na verdade, assuntos mais prementes a tratar.

- Sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas aconteceu uma coisa.

Fez uma pausa, como que para acentuar a gravidade daquilo que tinha para dizer.

- A Lily desapareceu. Ninguém sabe dela – e não era habitual que saísse do dormitório, mas ela não está lá, nem na biblioteca, nem no lago. E eu estou preocupada com ela.

- Espera aí um segundo, - pediu Sirius – A _Lily_ desapareceu. E vens pedir-me ajuda? A _mim_? Isso é uma piada, certo? Porque só podes estar a gozar.

Remus e Emma entreolharam-se, esquecendo-se por momentos dos problemas entre eles, enquanto um histérico Sirius ria-se às gargalhadas e murmurava coisas incompreensíveis.

- Não, não estou a gozar. E sim, peço-te ajuda porque és o melhor amigo dela.

- Mais vale dizer _ex_-melhor amigo depois do que aconteceu esta manhã. Afirmou que não era da minha conta o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. Por isso, o que é que tenho a ver com o facto de ela ter desaparecido?

- Nada. Mas podias ajudar-me a procurá-la! Ela tem andado estranha nestes últimos dias.

- Estou-me a cagar para onde ela está. Ela quando quiser aparece, e quando aparecer, que me venha pedir desculpas.

- Tretas, Sirius, estás tão ou mais preocupado que todos nós!

- _Estava_ é a forma verbal correcta. _Não_ é a minha resposta final.

E foi assim que um Remus carrancudo e uma Emma espantada viram Sirius sair impetuosamente da sala.

oOo

- Não estás a falar a sério!

Estavam ainda sentados no chão, com o céu já bastante escuro, enquanto Lily se ria bastante alto, tapando a boca com a mão em espanto.

- Oh _vá lá_! Até parece que nunca quebraste as regras… - provocou James, um sorriso maldoso no seu rosto.

Lily tentou colocar uma cara séria, mas falhou ao dizer um seco "Não".

- Sabes, um passarinho contou-me que uma vez te baldaste a uma aula. – disse ele com um sorriso conhecedor.

- Não! Não foi nada disso. – desmentiu ela.

- Aha! Então admites que eu te vi! – o triunfo era facilmente perceptível na voz dele.

- Sim, bem – Lily começava a corar, o riso e os sorrisos esquecidos – eu… vi-te a passar na sala comum e fiquei curiosa.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, sabias? – James agora lembrava-se do relance de cabelo ruivo que vira, naquela manhã no campo de Quidditch.

- Ah, mas a satisfação ressuscitou-o! Embora não tive realmente a minha curiosidade satisfeita. O que estavas a fazer ali, afinal?

- Hum… Nada de especial. A… arejar a cabeça. Mudar os ares e tal. Ou algo do género.

- Pensava que uma criatura sem cérebro como tu tivesse o sistema de ar condicionado ligado 24 horas por dia. – ela piscou o olho, fazendo uma brincadeira daquilo que, noutra altura, seria mais um insulto do que outra coisa. Mas James olhou-a muito seriamente e ela apressou-se a dizer – Estava a brincar! Caramba…

A expressão dele entregou-o quando se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela, os lábios encostados ao lóbulo da orelha dela e barba por fazer a roçar na sua bochecha, fazendo-a reprimir um arrepio.

- Bem, então agora vais ter a paga, não é?

E atacou-a, fazendo-lhe cócegas, enquanto ela rebolava e contorcia-se tentando libertar-se dele.

- Ok, ok. Eu rendo-me! Eu rendo-me. – disse ela ainda rindo, e James finalmente a largou, com um sorriso estampado na sua cara. Lily não podia deixar de reparar como o corpo forte e alto dele a pressionava contra o chão frio, nem como bastaria apenas levantar a cabeça uns escassos centímetros para fazer com que os seus lábios se encontrassem com os de James.

Parecia que ele também se tinha apercebido desse pormenor pois subitamente tudo parecia ter parado no tempo, e James já não sorria. Lily conseguia sentir a respiração dele contra o seu maxilar. Queria beijá-lo, mas, num segundo, James afastara-se, dando espaço a Lily para ela se sentar, evitando o olhar dela. Instalou-se entre eles um silêncio constrangedor.

- Mas vens comigo ou não? – pareceu a Lily que James apenas perguntava aquilo para aliviar a tensão que se fazia sentir na sala após aquele estranho momento.

- Para a cozinha? Não sei. Já é bastante tarde. E se nos apanham? Eu devia… Eu devia ir para o dormitório.

Lily levantou-se, insegura, e caminhou até à porta de cabeça baixa. Não sabia o que iria acontecer àquela hora, sozinha na sala com James – era demasiado fraca e já estava a começar a ceder à influência que a presença prolongada dele exercia na sua consciência. Mas de repente foi imobilizada por uma mão forte e quente no seu braço. Suspirou, e em seguida voltou-se para encará-lo. Observou cuidadosamente a expressão de James, que parecia um tanto ou quanto desesperada. Observou os olhos cor de avelã e as olheiras acentuadas que, de alguma maneira, pareciam ter-se desvanecido apenas um pouco durante o tempo em que tinham estado juntos – Lily não saberia dizer quantas horas já tinham passado. Observou a pele dele, o cabelo espantosamente preto espetado em várias direcções, e quando dirigiu o olhar para a mão que agora pressionava o braço dela com uma força talvez em demasia, ele imediatamente a retirou. James mordeu o lábio inferior, como se não tivesse a certeza se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Lily não quis olhar para ele – naquele momento os seus pés pareceram-lhe muito mais interessantes.

- Olha, desculpa, está bem? Nã–

- Porque é que estás a pedir desculpa? – interrompeu Lily levantando rapidamente a cabeça, um pouco espantada por ser aquilo que James dissera. Pensara que ele a fosse beijar, ou pedir-lhe que não se fosse embora ou algo do género. Um pedido de desculpas era o que menos esperava.

- Porque eu não te queria pôr naquela posição ou criar esta tensão. – disse ele, em seguida baixando a cabeça e murmurando – Não vás. Não quero que te vás embora.

Lily estava abismada com o que ele dissera. Não lhe passara pela cabeça que ele se sentisse responsável por aquela situação incómoda de há pouco, e parecia-lhe que ele quase implorava que ela ficasse com ele. Não sabia o que dizer, por isso ficou em silêncio, tentando recompor-se e avaliar rapidamente os prós e os contras de ficar. Por fim, quando ela ia responder, James subitamente virou costas e sentou-se num dos divãs, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos unidas.

- Já percebi. Não tens de ficar, podes ir. – o tom dele era estranhamente desprovido de emoção, e deu-lhe a estranha vontade de o beijar naquele momento, pois sabia que estava a disfarçar o que quer que estivesse a sentir – e ela não queria que ele se sentisse obrigado a isso.

- Não, eu fico. – afirmou ela suavemente, mas James levantou-se numa onda de cólera e virou-se, encarando-a com um olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar.

- Eu não preciso da tua pena. Então faz-me um favor e desaparece daqui! – cuspiu ele, esbracejando enquanto falava. Lily sabia que ele estava a pôr a sua armadura de ferro, mas isso não impediu de sentir facadas enquanto o significado das suas palavras penetrava nos seus ouvidos e cérebro. Contudo, sabia que não podia desistir assim tão facilmente, até porque ela queria mesmo ficar ali com ele. Sentia-se mais leve quando estava com ele, mais calma, não sentia tanto aquela dor que normalmente marcava tão vincada presença no seu coração. Não era como se ela desaparecesse, mas tornava-se mais suportável, de alguma maneira. Engoliu o nó que se começava a formar na sua garganta e preparou-se.

- Não tenho pena de ti. Eu queroficar, ainda não percebeste?

- Pois sim, podes ir contar essa ao vizinho.

Lily hesitou, não tinha a certeza se deveria contar-lhe aquilo que o convenceria, pois sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Decidiu não se entregar por agora, tentando em vez disso uma outra estratégia. Andando até ele, pensou no que iria dizer e fazer. Parou em frente a ele e, olhando-o penetrantemente nos olhos, perguntou.

- Não confias em mim? Eu _quero_ ficar. Olha para mim!

James mordeu o lábio enquanto a observava, os olhos a dardejarem de um lado para o outro, examinando atentamente a sua expressão. Lily sabia que tinha conseguido penetrar na armadura, e deixou que a confiança de estar mais algum tempo com James, mesmo que fosse pouco, anulasse a memória daquelas palavras cruéis de alguns momentos atrás. Finalmente, ele cedeu.

- Desculpa, _outra vez_. Merlin, tenho sido um parvalhão completo. Mas… se queres ficar, porque é que te ias embora?

Lily não esperava esta, e permaneceu de boca aberta enquanto os seus neurónios corriam para encontrar uma explicação plausível aos olhos de James que não denunciasse o amor dela por este.

- Eu não queria ir embora, eu só– Eu só não queria que acontecesse algo de que me arrependesse mais tarde, só isso. Porque, bem, eu… até gosto de estar aqui contigo – não que te esteja a elogiar, mas é bom por uma vez ter alguém que me perceba e que saiba o que estou a sentir. E contigo, bem, contigo, a dor… fica mais fraca. Quase consigo esquecer por momentos que ele, bem…

Desviou o olhar. Não sabia se tinha feito o mais correcto ao dizer-lhe aquilo – era quase admitir que eles tinham uma espécie de amizade, ou algo do género, mas também não podia deixá-lo sem uma resposta.

- Eu sei. Eu também…– disse James, um pouco mais lento do que era costume e Lily tinha a sensação que ele ia partilhar qualquer coisa, quando subitamente ele mudou as suas palavras. – Comigo é a mesma coisa.

- Então… sempre vamos? – perguntou ela timidamente.

- Hã? Ah sim, claro! Estou a morrer de fome – disse ele.

Pegou na capa já esquecida à beira da porta e abriu-a silenciosamente. Lily olhou para ele pensativa enquanto se aproximava da saída da sala.

Não o admitiria num milhão de anos, mas estava a gostar talvez um pouco demais de estar com James. Agora ele estava ainda mais diferente do que quando pensara nele durante as férias, fora a morte do pai que o moldara. Não, não era isso. Ele já era assim antes, só não o mostrava. Lily perguntou-se porquê.


	7. Sonhos e Desencontros pt2

Sonhos e Desencontros parte 2

O ambiente tornara-se estranho, não havia como negar isso, pensava Emma enquanto tentava desviar o olhar de Remus. Após a estranha explosão de Sirius, os dois tinham ficado perplexos até se recordarem que estavam sozinhos num dormitório o que, por si só, garantiu muitos olhares furtivos por parte de Remus e uma Emma muito corada. Tinham começado a conversar sobre Lily e Sirius e tudo o que se passava em Hogwarts até não terem mais nenhum assunto sobre que falar.

Agora, Emma tentava contrariar a vontade dos seus olhos que se desviavam incessantemente para o rosto de Remus, sem que a sua dona desse conta. Remus no entanto não parecia envergonhado, muito pelo contrário, fitava Emma com um olhar insistente, procurando os seus olhos. Quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, ela subitamente arrependeu-se da sua decisão de pôr à prova o seu amado. Não desejava mais nada excepto olhar durante horas e horas para Remus, absorvendo os sentimentos que se lhe mostravam nos olhos.

- Queria fazer-te uma pergunta. – Emma sobressaltou-se com o som da voz de Remus a interromper os seus devaneios. Esperava que não se mostrasse na sua face sobre _quem_ eram esses devaneios, mas tinha uma leve impressão de que ele já sabia.

- Então pergunta.

Remus hesitou nessa altura, retraindo-se um pouco ao ouvir o tom ligeiramente áspero com que a sua amada respondera. Doía-lhe estar mesmo à sua beira e não poder abraçá-la, tocá-la, beijá-la, desejava olhá-la nos olhos e mostrar-lhe que era uma pessoa diferente, que tinha mudado. Que era de confiança. Mas ela parecia relutante em olhar para ele, e Remus suspeitou que ela se sentia da mesma maneira e não queria correr o risco de cair na tentação de levantar tão pesado "castigo". E nada melhor, pensou ele, que virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro.

- Porque não olhas para mim?

Emma estava tão concentrada a olhar para a janela, que deixava ver o céu cinzento ainda um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol, tão determinada a controlar o objecto da sua observação, que se surpreendeu à mostra de tal frontalidade de Remus.

- Eu? Eu só estava a olhar para a janela, como podia estar a olhar para ti, nada de mais, não fiz de propósito, mas também não tenho nenhuma razão específica para estar a olhar para ti, quer dizer, não é nunca olhe para ti, mas eu…

Emma interrompeu-se ao avistar os cantos da boca de Remus curvarem-se num sorriso irónico ao ouvir as suas desculpas atrapalhadas. Quebrando o silêncio, Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha ao provocá-la:

- Dizias?

- Nada. – a sua voz mantinha-se estável, muito ao contrário do que ocorria no seu interior, onde se sentia impelida a abrir mão de todos os seus princípios e de tudo aquilo por que lutara numa relação, apenas para ter a possibilidade de reclamar como seu tudo aquilo que Remus era para ela.

Fitaram-se intensamente durante alguns segundos, os olhos castanhos e ansiosos de Remus contra os negros e conflituosos de Emma. Ele mostrava-se inquieto e, após alguns momentos, quando ela ia desviar o seu olhar, lançou-se para a frente e agarrou-lhe o queixo, exercendo apenas a força necessária para obrigá-la a olhar para ele. Emma, ao ver-se a tão poucos centímetros de Remus e a olhá-lo directamente nos olhos, rendeu-se a todos os sentimentos que lhe diziam que esse era o caminho certo a tomar, e beijou-o. Era diferente daquele casto primeiro beijo há imenso tempo atrás, ou assim lhe parecia, mas não podia fazê-la mais feliz. Beijavam-se como se estivessem prestes a ser separados para sempre e talvez não tivessem mais nenhuma oportunidade de se despedirem, contudo, no meio dos sentimentos que preenchiam o seu coração, não havia nenhum remotamente parecido com tristeza.

Separaram-se suavemente, os seus movimentos lentos e cuidadosos. Remus sorria, um sorriso tão brilhante que acabou por contagiar Emma igualmente.

- Emma, eu… eu tenho estado a pensar. – o sorriso varrera-se-lhe da cara, aparentava agora uma expressão de pesar e tristeza.

- Sim? – a preocupação tingia levemente a sua voz, temerosa do que ele lhe dissesse. Talvez já não quisesse estar com ela, talvez não se pudessem ver. Talvez tivesse apanhado uma doença que dificultasse a sua condição já precária de lobisomem. Assim, enquanto ele se tentava recompor de modo a explicitar os motivos de pensamentos tão negros, Emma corroía-se de ansiedade.

- Bem, isto é um pouco difícil para mim. – respirou fundo e resignou-se com a sua situação, qualquer que fosse a reacção da bela rapariga que acabara de beijar, sabia que a amaria sempre. – O que eu te quero dizer é que, infelizmente, a minha relação com o meu pai não é das melhores e que ele me expulsou de casa. A questão é que não tenho nenhum sítio para viver, e Hogwarts não será a minha casa por muito mais tempo. – baixou a cabeça, desgostoso com aquilo que se tornara a sua vida, afinal, não namorava com Emma, nem tinha uma amizade decente com ela, estava sem dinheiro e sem casa.

Emma permaneceu chocada durante alguns instantes, apenas os necessários para o seu cérebro registar tais informações, e logo de seguida, abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo que ele precisava apenas de uma amiga com quem desabafar e que o apoiasse e não uma conversa sobre o possível-mas-talvez-não-tanto namoro.

- Oh Remus, lamento muito… Mas que saibas que eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado para te apoiar – murmurou ela contra o seu ombro. Subitamente, Emma apercebeu-se de um importante pormenor: Remus tinha confiado nela. Tinha-lhe contado algo muito privado, algo que só um melhor amigo poderia saber, e melhor amiga ela com certeza não tinha sido. Guardara algum rancor contra ele desde a sua última conversa há cerca de um ano atrás, e isso fizera com que o tratasse muito secamente, fazendo pouco mais que cumprimentá-lo e conversar com ele sobre a matéria. – Oh, Merlin! E guardaste isto contigo durante estes meses? Desde o início do ano?

- Sim. – foi a resposta que obteve, meia abafada por estar a ser sussurrada no seu próprio ombro. Teve a sensação de que ela não era a única a pensar no facto de ter sido tão amarga e egocêntrica, apenas por ele ter cometido um erro que, na altura, até era compreensível até certo ponto.

Emma agarrou nos seus ombros e separou-se dele, observando a sua face revelando tristeza e desapontamento em todas as suas feições, as olheiras fundas, a boca descaída e os olhos desiludidos, brilhantes com lágrimas contidas.

- Perdoa-me, oh, não tinha direito nenhum de te tratar assim. Só porque estava ressentida da tua falta de confiança em mim, acabei por estragar por completo a nossa amizade e falhei-te quando mais precisavas. Não existem palavras suficientes para dizer o quão estou arrependida de não ter estado à altura. Mostrei-me uma pessoa bastante horrível, não?

- Para dizer a verdade, sim. – essas parcas palavras pareceram abalar o mundo inteiro de Emma, receosa de que Remus decidisse que não desejava namorar com uma pessoa de tão mau carácter. – Mas não te censuro, tinhas alguma razão. E não posso dizer que não tenha aprendido a lição, porque é agoniante saber que não confias em mim. – Remus viu-a a morder o lábio, e decidiu dar tudo por tudo. Pegou-lhe carinhosamente nas mãos e fitou os seus dedos entrelaçados com os dela. – Emma, eu não tenho nada na minha vida, excepto os meus amigos, e gostava que também fizesses parte dela. O que te peço, Emma, embora muito possivelmente mo recuses, é que me deixes amar-te. Preciso de ti, agora mais do que nunca.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela, cada vez mais surpreendida consigo própria por ter ignorado tão prontamente o sofrimento que ele aguentara durante tanto tempo, e muito desapontada consigo própria por saber que grande parte desse sofrimento era culpa sua. No entanto, ela não tinha nenhuma razão para chorar, afinal, Remus pedira-lhe para ficarem juntos, perguntava-lhe se ela já tinha ultrapassado a questão que lhes trouxera demasiados problemas, na opinião de Emma. Ergueu a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas, e unindo de novo as suas mãos com as do seu amor, respondeu-lhe que sim, tornando aquele momento inesquecível para sempre.

oOo

Era com uma certa satisfação que Susan observava Sirius a atirar pedras ao lago, mais uma vez orgulhosa dos seus instintos. Uma satisfação que, no entanto, não se sobrepunha à confusão que sentia acerca de tudo o que se tinha passado entre eles, especialmente os longínquos acontecimentos do baile. Não se tinham falado durante quase todo o Verão, excepto meras referências em correspondência. Ela própria já tinha intuído que Sirius era um pouco como um animal selvagem. Imprevisível, indomável e com um grande sentido de lealdade para com os seus. Mas naquele momento, Susan tinha outras coisas, talvez mais preocupantes, na sua cabeça. Não gostava de o ver a sofrer, não tirava nenhum prazer nisso e com certeza ele também não. Bem, tecnicamente, ela não conseguiria deduzir isso apenas pela confidência stressada de Emma, mas sabia-o, da mesma maneira que sabia que ele estaria precisamente _ali_, sem tirar nem pôr. Apesar do seu carácter bondoso, nunca em milhares de anos ela conseguiria ultrapassar a mágoa que a desonestidade dele lhe causava. Susan só desejava a verdade, pura e límpida como água corrente, e, no entanto, a verdade parecia-lhe quase impossível de alcançar.

O Inverno já tinha começado, e o chão estava coberto de folhas castanhas, dando ao ar uma tonalidade mais fria. Já não se ouvia o doce chapinhar das pedrinhas na água, em vez disso, o som de resmungos incompreensíveis voava pelo ar até ao lugar onde Susan se encontrava, à espera que a coragem viesse a ela.

- Que fazes aqui?

Susan nem notara quando os resmungos tinham deixado de pairar no ar, nem quando Sirius ficara imóvel onde se encontrava, e certamente não estava à espera que a conversa começasse tão abruptamente.

- Eu _perguntei—_

- Eu sei o que perguntaste. – Respondeu Susan, bruscamente. – O que é que te interessa o que estou aqui a fazer?

- Pensas que eu não percebo? Que sou, de alguma maneira incrivelmente impossível, estúpido? Ou achas que eu simplesmente não tenho cérebro?

A raiva que se lhe notava na voz acelerava-lhe a respiração, fazendo o seu peito subir e descer cada vez mais rápido.

- Não, eu não acho que sejas estúpido. – o tom calmante que estava presente nas palavras de Susan pairou no ar entre eles, quase visível por entre as rajadas de vento que faziam os cabelos de Sirius ondular e as folhas voarem durante breves instantes.

- Então diz ao que vieste ou vai-te embora. Melhor, diz ao que vieste e _depois_ vai-te embora.

A sua brusquidão era, como de costume, algo frustrante para Susan, uma vez que esta não estava completamente segura de conseguir fazer com que o outro a ouvisse até ao fim, quanto mais descobrir a razão da sua raiva misturada com angústia.

- Eu vim porque… - a hesitação era claramente irritante para Sirius, pois começou a tirar pedras ao lago novamente, com a única diferença de fazê-las afundarem-se ruidosamente, em vez de deslizarem com pequenos 'plops' pela água.

- Diz lá, porra! Desembucha!

- Calma lá, ok? – Susan respirou bem fundo, como lhe dizia a sua mãe sempre que ela parecia nervosa, preparando o que ia dizer cautelosamente, de modo a que Sirius não explodisse de novo. – Eu estou aqui porque soube da Lily.

- Ai sim? E qual dos passarinhos é que te contou? O Remus ou a Emma? – um laivo de cruel ironia fazia a sua presença na sua voz, desfigurando a sua cara numa maneira que estava extremamente longe de agradar a Susan.

- Não interessa agora. O que interessa é saber o que é que aconteceu entre vocês os dois.

- O que interessa! Até parece que estás muito preocupada!

Susan começava a sentir a sua irascibilidade a formigar nos cantos da sua consciência, mas permaneceu serena e determinada a não perder a calma.

- Pois estou. Muito, aliás, porque vocês são grandes amigos e não gosto de vos ver chateados por causa duma ninharia, como sempre!

- Ninharia, é? Um pequeno conselho, Susan, não fales do que não sabes! Acredita que não foi por nenhuma _ninharia_ que "os grandes amigos" se chatearam.

Sirius virou-lhe as costas e começava a caminhar em direcção à floresta, quando Susan, sentindo que poderia não ter outra oportunidade destas, o chamou de novo.

- Então diz-me o que aconteceu, por favor. Não conseguimos encontrar a Lily em lado nenhum desde manhã, e temos medo que lhe tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

Sirius parou no sítio em que se encontrava. Uma luta intensa decorria no seu interior, entre a parte que desejava contar tudo a Susan, primeiro por estar deveras preocupado com Lily e o seu paradeiro e em segundo lugar por não querer ver Susan, a sua Susan, quase desesperada em busca de mais informações úteis; e entre a parte que se ressentia de Lily. Sirius finalmente tomou a sua decisão e Susan observou, satisfeita, a figura de Sirius recortada contra o céu escuro a caminhar na sua direcção.

oOo

James não tinha bem a certeza de estar acordado. As pálpebras pesavam-lhe imensamente, e ele teve que fazer um grande esforço para conseguir abrir os olhos. A noite já ia alta, mas, pelos seus cálculos, não deviam faltar muitas horas para o nascer do sol. Lily encontrava-se adormecida um dos divãs, a sua expressão pacífica fazia-o pensar que era o responsável pela melhoria de humor de Lily. Pensou em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, e surpreendeu-se pelo simples facto de ela não o ter expulsado da sua beira ou de não o ter chamado de Potter uma única vez. E, por mais que as saudades que sentia do pai lhe marcassem o coração, não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso de felicidade, que, ao contrário do que seria de esperar, não se devia ao facto de pensar que Lily gostasse dele, mas pelo facto que pareciam ser _amigos_. Levantou-se do divã onde adormecera e fitou a lareira, onde apenas jaziam cinzas. Sentia-se um pouco estranho, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, e já não experimentava aquele estado letárgico em que se encontrara durante tantos dias. Começou, contudo, a pensar mais uma vez em Lily. James sabia que ele tinha mudado, aliás, ele sempre fora assim, mas a sua faceta mais extrovertida sobrepunha-se ao seu lado mais emocional. Este último pensamento ainda ecoava na sua mente quando se lembrou da pulseira pela qual tinha sido injustamente acusado, e mais uma vez, perguntou-se qual seria o seu significado. Estava absorto em pensamentos sobre a coincidência extraordinária de circunstâncias em que eles se encontravam quando Lily começou a gemer levemente, dizendo algumas palavras incompreensíveis mas que pareciam formar frases. Os sons que ela emitia tornaram-se cada vez mais altos, até ao ponto de ela estar quase a gritar, e aí James correu e abanou-a vigorosamente, libertando-a dos demónios que a perseguiam no seu sono. Lily remexeu-se e abriu os olhos, sobressaltando-se quando notou quão perto estava ele de si, o que lhe fez lembrar a sua discussão com Sirius naquela manhã.

- Estás bem?

- Não. – respondeu ela, quase nem reparando no laivo de preocupação da sua voz, posicionando-se melhor no divã.

- Queres falar? – James encontrava-se curvado sobre ela, o que a deixava um pouco intimidada. Percebendo isso, ele preferiu então sentar-se no chão, de maneira a deixá-la mais confortável.

- Olha Potter, eu realmente não estou com muita disposição para te aturar! – Lily acordara com pavor de que o seu sonho fosse real, e nem por verificar o contrário se acalmou. Tinha colocado o seu escudo, pois não queria que ninguém visse quão nervosa estava. Mas ao ver aquele por quem ela se apaixonara se retrair ao ouvir o seu apelido ser pronunciado em voz tão áspera, os remorsos tolheram-lhe os pensamentos, empastando o seu raciocínio. Suspirou. – Olha…

- Potter? – repetiu ele, tentando compreender a atitude dela, uma vez que ela tinha-lhe confessado que se sentia melhor com ele, depois de tantas confidências, depois de terem passado tanto tempo juntos. E agora parecia que tinham voltado à estaca zero.

- Olha, James, eu não fiz de propósito, é só que…

Ele levantara-se, subitamente enojado e angustiado ao mesmo tempo perante a perspectiva de voltar aos tempos em que ela lhe chamava de Potter e gozava das suas tentativas de a convidar, perante a constatação de ver que Lily, mesmo após construírem as bases do que poderia ser uma excelente amizade, estava pronta a voltar atrás e deixar tudo igual. Lily, enquanto estes pensamentos passavam pela cabeça dele como rajadas de vento furiosas e incontroláveis, observava-o de semblante ansioso, como se desejasse ter a oportunidade de explicar, mas receosa que James se precipitasse nas suas conclusões.

- Desculpa. Não tinha o direito de te tratar assim – começou ela, sem saber muito bem como continuar.

- Mas é claro que não! Quem julgas que és? – bradou James, tão envolvido na sua própria fúria que apenas desejava afastar-se de Lily, e, com esse propósito, avançou até à porta e parou por uns escassos segundos, lutando contra a sua paixão por Lily que lhe dizia que com certeza existiria uma explicação. E, nesses segundos, a voz dela chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, suave como uma brisa de Verão.

- Sou uma assassina.

James voltou-se, desta vez convencido a ficar. Não conseguia conceber a possibilidade daquela afirmação ser verdadeira, mas estava curioso por saber que razões tinha Lily para dizer aquilo.

- O quê? Não és nada, não sejas parva.

Lily sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz profunda de James, evidentemente não estava à espera que ele ouvisse o seu comentário, mas infelizmente agora não tinha escapatória. James esperava uma explicação e Lily resignou-se, infeliz.

- Olha, a culpa foi minha, está bem? A culpa foi _minha_. Se eu não estivesse lá, se eu não lhe pedisse para me fazer um favor…

James aproximara-se dela e isso deu-lhe forças para continuar.

- Não te contei tudo, James. Não tive coragem, e pensei que me ias culpar. Pelo menos eu culpo-me. – suspirou profundamente. – O meu pai morreu porque eu lhe pedi para me ir buscar um livro, sobre feitiçaria. Havia a bomba e eu não estava muito longe, apenas a alguns quarteirões de distância. Devia ter sido eu a ir buscar o livro, e não ele. Oh Merlin, a culpa é toda minha! – Lily não aguentava mais, desviou a cara em direcção à janela pois não suportava olhar para James, que a observara com o seu olhar vigilante durante a sua revelação.

- Não, Lily. – James surpreendeu-se com a firmeza da sua voz, uma vez que apenas pensar que ela podia ter morrido provocava-lhe um aperto no coração indescritível, algo animalesco e louco. – A culpa não é tua! Aconteceu estar ali uma bomba, ninguém teve culpa. E como tu não és vidente, também não tinhas maneira de saber que todas as pessoas naquela praça iam morrer. Não te martirizes por causa disso, Lily.

- Como é que eu posso não me martirizar James? – ela falava agora voltada para ele, a sua cara distorcida pela tristeza e angústia que sentia. – Todos me culpam menos tu.

- Com certeza a tua família não te culpa! A tua mãe, a tua irmã.

Sem o saber, ele acertara no ponto fraco de Lily, aquilo que vinha a atormentá-la desde a morte do pai e que estava presente em todos os seus pesadelos.

- Não, James. Com a tua família pode ser assim, mas com a minha não é. – Ela levantou-se e puxou a sua camisola para cima um pouco, revelando marcas do que era anteriormente uma ferida grave. – A minha irmã fez-me isto. Empurrou-me das escadas e partiu-me uma costela. A minha mãe recusou-se a levar-me a um hospital e tive de me safar com aquilo que sabia sobre magia de curandeiros. – Lily baixou a camisola, tapando a costela quase curada, e observou o rosto de James, paralisado devido ao choque. – Ainda achas que eu não tenho culpa?

James recompôs-se rapidamente, ao ver que Lily ainda não tinha ultrapassado a culpa de sobrevivente.

- Sim, Lily acho que não tiveste culpa.

- Não acredito em ti. Com certeza consegues perceber que fui eu quem causou a morte do meu pai? – a voz falhara-lhe nas últimas sílabas, fazendo com que James se aproximasse dela, lentamente.

- Não, não consigo. – respondeu ele, cauteloso, a pensar em como havia de mudar a opinião dela.

- Mas fui eu. – Lily chorava de novo, desta vez silenciosamente, as lágrimas a caírem na sua camisola. James aproximou-se ainda mais dela e, quando se encontrou suficientemente perto, sentou-se a seu lado e, mais uma vez, abraçou-a. Lily abraçou-o também, desejosa de ter um amigo que soubesse tudo e a pudesse confortar quando ela precisasse, agradecendo aos céus por James ter voltado para trás.

- Não foste, Lily. – murmurou ele contra o seu ombro. – Conheço-te e sei que não conseguirias matar ninguém, muito menos o teu pai. Acredito em ti Lily, e se a tua família pensa o contrário, eu estou sempre aqui.

- Sempre? – sussurrou ela.

- Sempre.


End file.
